


Don't starve King of Winter

by artistcrab



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Backstory, Bitting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Demon Maxwell/wilson, Demon Sex, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Maxwell - Freeform, Multi, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Smoking, Violence, Wilson p. higburry, Winter, maxwill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistcrab/pseuds/artistcrab
Summary: this will be my 1st post here ^^'''





	1. King of winter abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> this will be my 1st post here ^^'''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story edit Credit go to my good friend Minespatch

In a world made of ice and snow watched the dark lord. The king of this land was keeping an eye on all of his puppets with one wave of his hand. The wind hitting and snow worsening as he watched with a evil smile.

Meanwhile, in a small camp, sat a young man with six of his friends with a small fire and almost no food. All trying their best to stay alive.

"We have to do something...", a young woman said. "We're going to starve to death if we just keep sitting here and doing nothing." "It's all my fault, isn't it?", said the young man as he sat there. Looking at the snow. The young lady looked away from him.

"That does it. We're splitting up..." She said. The young man interjected. "Willow, if we spilt up, we will die faster that way." He tried to reason. She shook her head. "Look, "Wilson, if we don't... We will die there's no food to firewood nothing for us at all."

Wilson stared. No mood to fight. Trying to get up walking was hard enough due to a hound Attack three days ago. One had gotten ahold of the young scientist's leg. It wasn't healing, hurting him to the point that he didn't want to walk on it in fear of it bleeding.

"We will talk about it later." Wilson fell asleep by the small fire. 

Willow whispered to the others, trying to not wake him. "We have no choice. We are just going to have to leave him behind." "NO!" Exclaimed Wendy. "We can't do that! He has done so much for us. You want us to just leave him here?!"

Everyone felt the same sentiment.

"I know, Wendy, but he is dead weight. We are losing more resources than we anticipated. Our mind is made up. We leave at dawn without him." 

Willow left Wilson some of the food they had together. Wendy added more wood to the fire for him. With a tear in her eye, Willow waved goodbye to the sleeping man. Walking away.

Morning had come. Wilson woke up to see everyone. All gone. "Wendy...? Wigfrid? Wolfgang?! Willow! Wes! Guys! Where did you all go?!"

Right then and there he knew... "They left without me. I'm all alone." Wilson looked down. Seeing they had given him some food to live on but at this point, he wasn't hungry. He was mad. Hurt. Upset. Trying to get up from out of the snow.

Looking around, all he could see was nothingness. Just snow. He had to move. He had to live. Wilson tied up his leg with rope. Getting his spear to prepare for the long journey ahead.

Walking on the cold road. He introspectively thought. "Why did they leave me...? What did I do wrong?" Trying to hide his feelings. "Suck it up, Wilson, they didn't want you. But why didn't they-" Lost in thought and walking blindly ahead, unknowingly, dawn was leaving. Getting darker. 

His empty stomach snapped him out of thought. Looking in his bag he had on his back. He let out a groan of frustration. Three berries and two carrots was all left. He had no meat. Nothing really. The snow and wind became worse hitting the poor man making him colder than he had ever been. "I have to find more food... I need to find wood. To start a fire. Or... I can't eat- But with no Axe how... How am I going to do this?" Wilson looked up at the sky hopelessly. 

Now he was worried. The sun was setting.

Looking for some flint and twigs, he made an axe as fast as he could. Trying to beat the darkness looking for the nearest tree he can find.

Yet with no luck, there was nothing but an open field. There was grass at least. Picking the grass, he could make some kind of light for the night. Putting the twigs and grass together trying his best to start a fire. "Come on, light..." Wilson said to himself "Light, damn it!"

The darkness was approaching fast. "Fuckfuckfuck, comeonstartpleeeeaase." Wilson exhasperated in horror. Getting too late. 

The dark was here.

Wilson got up and started to run. Hobbling as he was trying to forget the pain he was in. Yet now he was running faster for his life. He heard something growling behind him. 

With one fast move, he got out of harms way. Now whatever was after him was right on him like a hound.

Wilson looked up to see what it could be. A fire? He ran to it in hope. Yet doing so he tripped. Hitting his bad leg into the dirt. Letting out a painful scream, he pulled himself up. The shadow hands were around him now. With one fast move, the young scientist rolled out of the way.

Hopping to the light source, the small fire, the shadows moved away. With the grass and twigs, Wilson had threw them into the fire. Making it bigger. He looked out to see what was after him. All he saw was dark blue eyes.   
In the void, they looked back.

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving this fire". Wilson frowned. Looking back at his leg, it had gotten worse. The wound had opened up again. This time he wasn't able to sew it back. He pierced out a gasp of pain. Pulling out bits of dirt and twigs with the little water he had left. cleaning the wound in his leg.

"I need to clean it. Wrapping it back up to shape" He muttered. Ripping his sleeve, he took the fabric and tying it to his leg.

At the fire, he was safe but what he didn't know was he had dropped his food. He looked in his bag. "Huh... Where is it? Whereismyfood?! Did I drop it?! Nononononno..." The horror in his loss died. "I guess... I won't eat tonight." Wilson laid the bag down. As if it were a pillow, he rested his head on it.

The morning was soon here. Fire was gone. Waking up to see the sun, it was welcoming to Wilson. The best thing he saw. Yet the cold air was getting to him. "If I don't make a new fire soon, I'll freeze to death." Fighting the pain, he got to his feet.

He walked slowly to not hurt his leg. Looking for a little while, his foot kicked something. "Huh? What was that...?" Looking down at the snow, he saw a red eye with a bone out the bottom. With a great smile, Wilson picked it up.

Boing-boing-boing- Wilson could hear within earshot. "Chester! It's you!" He hugged the little brownish hairball with horns. "Good to see you, buddy! I missed you..." He hugged him again. Putting him down to see if there was something in Chester's mouth. "Huh, what have you got there?" Looking inside, it was his food that he had lost.

"Did you find it for me? Aww, who's a good boy!" Petting his little head. A tear going down his face. "I hope you don't leave me too, old boy..." The poor man broke down crying. Chester looked at Wilson, thinking 'why are you crying? I will never leave you, master. I love you." He licked Wilson's cheek. Making him stop crying. Looking down at the food, Wilson wiped his eyes. 

Eventually cooking what little food he had. Wilson hummed to himself, thinking of a way to get more wood without so much work. So he made a map to show where he has been. "If we keep going this way, we will reach some trees. I hope, well, let's not waste anytime, boy. We'll look for food on the way.

Walking along the way, he saw what appeared to be a lot of ice hounds. "Oh no, ice hounds... What am I going to do? How am I going to get past them? Think Wilson, think..." He tapped his head in frustration. "Wait. If there are ice hounds... Then there are Mactusks." 

A lump jumped in Wilson's throat. He was in no mood or shape to run away. Backing away slowly to not be seen, it backfired when he stepped on a twig. 

The hounds were looking at Wilson. Bringing stress as he was worried. Trying to think of a plan to get rid of them, the light to the igloo turned on. Mactuck came out to see what the hound were looking at. He spotted Wilson standing there.

Wilson grabbed his bag. Trying to run away. In doing so it hurt his leg more. Holding it, trying to stop the bleeding, he looked up to a hound jumping on him. Knocking Wilson to the dirt and hitting his head on a rock making him pass out. Chester tried his little best to keep the hounds away.

Mactuck leaned down at the man. "Uh, son, come here. Get the sled fast!" 

When Wilson woke up, he was in a warm plaid blanket laying on the igloo floor. He saw Chester in the same blanket he was in. "Where am I...?" Wilson moaned out as he woke. Mactusk didn't say a word his mouth was full. Not hearing the question.

Wilson moved his leg but a jolt of pain went through his leg. Making him scream in pain. Tears rolling down his face and holding his leg. "Oh! you're awake," Mactusk exclaimed. "I wouldn't move if I were you... That leg was just sewn shut."

Wilson stared up at him. Knowing he wasn't going to get hurt or killed. That Mactusk was the one that helped him... The walrus gave him a hot cup of tea to drink and some warm fish to eat. "Here. You need this. When I wrapped up your leg, I saw how skinny you are. You need the food more than me."

"Thank you..." Wilson sipped the tea. "Um, have you seen a few- Nothing." He interrupted himself. Thinking 'why bother... They never wanted me anyways.' Wilson started to cough. He just knew there was something coming down. He laid back down after eating and drinking. Falling asleep.

Waking up the next morning, he had more hot tea and fish that the mactuck gave him befor he leaving. Wilson didn't feel like eating. 

He knew the fire was low, so he got his backpack on and left to look for more wood. Using Chester for help to walk, Wilson kept looking for wood. Holding his axe and cutting a tree.

Picking up the wood and putting it in the bag. As well as getting grass. "Getting cold..." He headed back to the igloo with the wood and grass. Wilson sat down dazed. "Oh, my head... It hurts so bad." He saw Mactusk come back with his son. They brought back beefalo meat. "You didn't drink your tea? was there something wrong with it?", Mactusk asked with concern.

"No. No. I just wasn't up for drinking..." Wilson didn't want to overstay his welcome. Telling him that he had to get going. Mactuck understood. He packed Wilson some tea, food, and supplies to use in his backpack. As well as giving his leg a good cleaning. Wrapping it back up. He gave Wilson a warning that the deerclops was out there and he shouldn't run.

Wilson nodded his head and left the next morning. Moving forward and getting hit by the cold wind and snow. He had stopped moving until the wind died out getting up again to move.

"Hm, this one is not like the others..." The man on the dark throne smiled. Watching it all unfold. Enjoying the young man on display as he drank his own blend of tea.

As he watched, hthe man on the throne figured that he might will give him a bit of a hand.

As though like magic, food appeared in front of the scientist. It took Wilson a few minutes to realize what was in front of him. A grin spread on his face as he   
picked as fast as he could. Filling Chester with most of the food and wood. Proudly Wilson was well on his way.

Yet he stopped in his tracks when he couldn't feel his legs anymore. It was that damn biting cold. He sat down to start a fire to warm his cold body.

"Blast it, if I don't get warm, I'm going to die out here..." He started lighting a fire to warm up. "Hm, want something to eat...?" He offered Chester. Cooking a few snacks for him and putting them down for him to eat. With that smile on Chester's face, Wilson knew he could overcome anything.

He laid down for the night with Chester at his side, but as the night was anything but good for him. Wilson woke up with the feeling that he was overheating. Feeling his head, he knew it was bad.

"Oh no... a fever! oh man, I need water... Getting up. With my pickaxe, hitting the ice to get water, I need to get this fever down and fast!"

(Will Wilson ever get through the ice in time to beat his fever or will he die trying? Find out next time in the next part in the Wilson & Maxwell romance: king of winter.)


	2. King of Winter the sickness starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit by Minespathc

Hitting at the ice as hard as he could, he was just about to give up.. Until he broke through the ice.

Getting up from the ground, he called Chester over. "Chester, come here! Be.. Fast-" Immediately Wilson put ice inside the walking chest. Heading back to the fire.

There was some fabric he had, which he put the collected ice in. With some makeshift crafting, he placed it to his head. He sighed in relief. "That feels better now... I need water." Walking over to the broken open pond, He leaned down to get a drink. Wilson put his hands into the cold water. Taking some sips and eventually wiping his mouth.

Looking up, he noticed a strange presence. "Who is that...?" He whispered. "From the looks of it, it looks like a man... I think?" Trying to get a closer look but he was gone. Just like that.

"Who was that...? I must be hallucinating."

The man watching him hid in a tree. Hoping he wasn't seen walking around. In his world that HE had made. He thought to himself. "It's so lonely with only shadows being your only company..." The man in the suit kept an eye on the scientist.

Walking back to the nightmare throne, he sat on. Thinking more about how Wilson's friends left him all alone. "Without my help... He will die. Well, I do like his spunk the fire in his.." The ruler's face suddenly grew a pink pallor. Shaking his head to snap him out of it. "What are thinking, man... He is your puppet. -But yet I..." 

He gazed into his drink. Taking a meditative sip. "Hm... 'Watching him', heh heh heeeh, that's right, Mr. skits..." He spoke to a small snake-like shadow. "I want you to let... HIM out. Keep a good eye on HIM. And... Mr. skits?" "Yes, sir?" "He is a bit of a handful. He bites after all. Be careful."

There was a lump in Mr. skits throat as he slithered down to a hall to where the more deadlier shadows lived. Approaching a dark cage that held a big shadow.

The shadow looked down at Mr. skits. Laughing at him. "Why are you here Mr. skits?" The dark figure asked. Skits replied, "Well, our master wants you to do something..." 

Opening the cage door and pulling on the chains, out came the figure out of the cage.

Slithering in the darkness Mr. skits came up to the man. "I have him, my lord." The man leaned down. Petting Skit's head. "Ah... Yes. You are the one I need." He took the muzzle off of the shadow. With a wave of from the ruler's hand, the chains were dissipated.

"Now my shadowy friend... Go." The man pointed to the image of Wilson. "This is the man I want you to keep an eye on." With a great loud howl, it scurried out of the darkness. Into the world above.

"Good... Good." He reclined. Watching it all unfold. "Mr. skits, I need you to do something for me." "Yes sir?" "I need you to keep an eye on him for me. Don't let him out of your sight, you hear me?" "Yes sir..." Mr. skits acknowledged before leaving.

The Man sat back into the nightmare throne. Glancing down into nothingness, he saw a badly wounded Charlie. Getting up as fast as he could, He rushed to her side. Fondling her dark hair. Knowing he still had feelings for her.

"Are you alright?", he asked but she lost the will to speak. Charlie could only gaze at him. Laying her head in his arms. Nothing that they could no longer be. The suited Man tied up her wounds. Placing her in a holding room until the night came.

"I'm... Sorry that this was your fate, Charlie." Sitting back down, he gazed into an old mirror. His black reddish silver eyes staring back at him. Who would love this... Monster? 

Walking back toward his throne, he saw the scientist. Cold and passed out in the snow. His fire was gone.

With the snap of his fingers, he was at Wilson's side. Staring at him. He cupped Wilson's face with his hand to see if there wass any warmth. In this ruler's mind, he knew that Wilson was still alive. Taking off his fur coat. Placing it on Wilson's chilled body. Eventually restarting the fire.

The suited man was getting up to walk away yet something got his attention.

Wilson was starting to move. Barely. Rough coughing escaped from him. Barely seeing the man walking up to him. The ruler put his head to Wilson's back to hear if there are any fluids in the poor man's lungs. 

"There was something in there... That's not good." He said to himself

Wilson stirred himself awake. Waking up, he had the instinct to realize he had to leave as fast as he could. 

As before, the ruler hiding behind the trees observed. "Get up..." He muttered in frustration. 

Wilson was still coughing. Trying to get some air into his lungs. Yet from the looks of it, he wasn't able to take in much.

As the ruler was about to come out of the trees to help, The shadows stopped him. "Leave him to die, Maxwell. That is what we are wanting... Maxwell. Don't interfere." THEM warned him. 

Taking a step back but still keeping an eye on him.

Meanwhile, in the world, Mr. skits was riding the shadow. Both looking for the man that Maxwell told them about. Running faster than the fastest big cat. "Can you slow down a little?!" Yelled Mr. skits in fear. The steed was going too fast. The shadow stared at him and picked up the speed.

"Auuuugh!" Screeched Mr. skits. In fear for his life. He nearly got hit by the trees that the shadow dog was maneuvering through. The snow was being kicked up as he was running. "Please, slow down! You're going to hurt us if you keep going this fast!" He yelled again. 

The shadow dog came to a halt. Throwing Mr. skits right into a tree in the snow. He angerly slithered out of the snow to yell at the dog but then stopped. Staring at the dog's face. "What are you looking at you, dumb mutt?!"

He turned up to see a treeguard angry that it rammed into. "Uh... Hi there, buddy? How's it going? You see I'm... RUNNING!" It jumped back on the dog's back but the hound wasn't going without a fight. Baring his feroious mouth. Growling and ready to bite.

"Are you crazy?! Run away! It's our job to find a man! Not to fight a tree!" The dog was ready to fight back as the tree tried to get him. The shadow moved out of the way. He jumped up and grabbed the tree's arm. Now the guard was really angry. Throwing his arm around to try and get him off.

Mr. skits ran to a nearby rock to hide behind. Watching it all unfold as the shadow dog got slammed into the ground. The shadow dog infuriated took the strength of back legs, kicking the tree guard in the face. Enough to drop him.

Similar to a fire hound, he coughed out a fireball onto the forest floor. Creating a fire. With his thick head, he rammed the falling treeguard into the fire. 

The tree screeched out in pain. Arms flailing in pain as he tried to put the fire out. With one hit of the dog's tail, it broke the tree's leg. Making it fall back into the fire.

With one good jump, he was in the air. The hound rushing down with a hard punch of his back foot. Splitting the tree in the middle. Tree guard let out one last cry as it died. 

Watching it burn, the shadow dog stared at Mr. skits. The little shadow worm internally stressed, "Ohgodohgodohgod, why did he want this one to be let out?! Mr. skits will be a lot more careful before he opens his mouth..." 

"Mr. skits, come from behind the rock." Maxwell approached the two. Going back to the dog. "Alright, you had your fun. Wow we need to do our job." The beast looked at him with a nod and did as was told. Walking a good pace. 

Night was now falling. Mr. skits didn't want to be in the dark with the hound. So he made a small fire that the dog laid by. Mr. skits gave him some food to tide him over.

Their heads gazing at the sky to see it full of stars  
"I never seen stars before..." Stated the dog. Mr. skits turned his head. "Never?" "No. I have been in that cage for so long I forgot what it's like to be free..." Mr. Skits stared at him. "Why were you there then? A lot of shadows are free out here. Don't see why you weren't doggy-" "Cut it with a doggy stuff! The name is Nero..."

Mr. Skits petted him on the head. "Well... It's late." Nero looked at the fire in a sleepy way. Not soon after he fell asleep.

Maxwell watched the show that Mr. skits was going through. A smile on his face that he hadn't had for a long time. This was really the first time in a long time that he was truly happy. To see such a show with a cocktail relaxed in his hand and a cigar clenched in his teeth.

Morning had come.

Maxwell still in the trees. Observing Wilson. "Get up... Get out of the snow." Knowing Wilson's body was warm to move, he set his drink into the snow and moved for a better look.

Chester sensed the figure. Barking to let Wilson know that someone is there. "Chester!" He yelled back. "I think it's just a pigmen. Nothing to worry about." He came back from using a tree to lean on. Wilson sat by the fire. "We got to look for things I can use such as medicine." Getting up to look for things he can use.

Back at the small fire, Nero woke up. Yet he was no longer sitting like a dog. More like how a man would. Mr. Skits didn't know if was him or another shadow. "Um, is that you Nero...?" "Yes, it's me." Nero replied. "When I walk on fours, I become a dog. But I'm like this when I stand upright." "Ahh..." Mr. skits gaped. "Walking from a beast to human like-" Skits noticed there was a crack in Nero's horn that was on his head but didn't want to ask, feeling it rude. 

Walking along the brick road, Nero went back into the dog form. Giving Mr. skits a ride on his back. Mr. skits from then on learned that Nero wasn't going to hurt him in any way.

"Is that the man we are keeping an eye on?" Nero whispered to Mr. skits. Both seeing a man in a red vest with black hair. "Yep. That's the one Maxwell told me about." He let Nero go. 

"Good job, Mr. skits... You did a great job. Now come back, please." "Very well." Skits bowed to the voice. Dissappearing.

Maxwell was still watching the scientist from the tree until it got too cold for him to stay. Walking away.

Knowing Nero was back with him now, they headed to the dark throne. Hands grabbed Maxwell. Pulling him back into the dark.

Making him sit in the same spot. Just as he had been for years. Maxwell grumbled out with a frown going back onto his face. Back to looking at the same cocktail he had before.

"Happiness is... Only part time in this world." He said. Breaking the glass in his hand. With a tear going down his face. "I just want my happiness back... I just want to feel it again." Mr. skits stared at him, emphasizing. "Sir..." He whispered. Sitting by his side. The cold, dark room still carrying the isolation.

As Wilson was getting berries to help with the stuff he going to make. He stopped to lean down. The pain in his stomach grew. Starting to gag. He let go of the stuff. Holding on to his knees. The poor man bent over gagging. 

He started to vomit. His eyes closing shut. Now holding his stomach. Tormented screams and gurgling were the only sounds coming from him. Chester tried his best to make him feel better. Wilson could only rasp out. Knowing there was nothing left in there. Getting up only to fall on the ground again.

Shaking and passing out, he was far from his fire. Now too even sick to move. He closed his eyes knowing the worse was coming for him.

When night fell, he was out cold. Yet he wasn't alone. The man from before had come back for him. Starting a fire for him. He sat by his side until dawn, giving him drinks of water when he could.

Feeling his head, Wilson was warmer than he had been. Getting the ice out of Chester and putting it to Wilson's face to get the fever to break. Small discomforted moans was all that Wilson got out. "It's going to be okay..." He whispered to Wilson, trying to get him to drink more. 

The man called Nero over. Knowing that the hound had something that would help him feel better. Getting a item from Nero, he left it by Wilson before the sun came up. The man disappeared again. Nero headed back into the trees and observing.

Wilson woke up with a sick feeling. Looking down, his body was in the very same fur coat that he had on a few days ago. "Who gave this to me...?"

Looking ahead, he saw a small bag that had some tea and soft food for him. Wilson was not in the mood to really eat but he tried sitting up. With a cup in his hand. As he drank, he noticed Chester. Putting the rest inside of him and heading back to his camp.

Walking through the swamp was the fastest way to get to his camp. Almost to his camp, a tendril came up. Constricting his bad leg. Wilson let out a scream of pain. "Let go!" He exclaimed out. The tendril started throwing him around. Making his leg bleed again despite Wilson trying his best to get away.

He heard a howl. "Ohnoohnoohno- Not another hound! Help!" He loudly plead. "Please-"

( Will Wilson get out of the deadly grip of the tendril...? Will the beast save him or eat him will he bleed out? Will Maxwell save him from death? Find out next time on Maxwell & Wilson romance: King of winter.)

(How are you liking the story so far? Please let me know what you think. :D)


	3. King of winter the dark king

Trying to think of how to get away from the tendril, it was hard due to the blood going to his head. He lost his bag with all of his supplies. "I guess this is it..." He bemoaned. That is...

Until a black sword cut through the tendril that was holding him. Wilson fell to the ground but he was far from danger.

A large hound jumped out of the berry bush. It's attention locked on Wilson. Growling at him. Wilson tried to get up but fell back down. Grabbing his spear in anticipation to fight. Wanted to live, trying not to think about the pain that he was going through. "Get away from me!" He pitifully roared. Backing up he grabbed his bag to get the eye bone.

Chester saw the pain Wilson was in. The living chest turned to the hound. The massive hound growling back. "No!" 

The beast was called the hound king. He howled, calling his brood. More joining the party. He was famished and Wilson fit on the menu. Minor hounds surrounded him and Chester.

"No way out... Nowhere to run. I guess I will just have to fight them all. You ready?" He asked Chester. Holding the spear close. Bracing for impact. 

He was about to swing his spear at one of the hounds until he saw a man coming his way. 

Maxwell.

The hound king Jerked his head at him. Charging at the stranger. With fury on his face, the bereaved stranger pointed his finger. "Get him!" A big black dog jumped from behind. Going after the hound king. With his black nightmare sword in hand, the man approached the rest of the hounds.

Distracted, the hounds hurried after Maxwell. Ready to kill. "Come at me then!" He taunted. One by one, they all attacked him. Moving as fast as he can, maneuvering out of the way. Hitting them, killing some of them but some were smart. The smarter ones got behind Maxwell. Jumping and knocking the man down.

Wilson forgot the pain as he got to his feet. He had to help that man somehow... With his spear, he killed the remaining hounds despite the sturggle. 

"Are you okay?" Wilson asked he leaned down to look. Putting his hand on his shoulder. Maxwell looked back at him. "Yes. I'm alright." He got to his feet dusting off his suit and looking at the shorter man.

Wilson still wasn't feeling well. Bloodloss and illness persisted. He tried to take in some air into his cold chest. "Wh.. Who are you?" He asked before Maxwell put his hand to his mouth. "Shh... I still hear them. Lets get out of here before they come back, alright?" The scientist's face blushed before he nodded. Leading Maxwell to his camp. Walking up to the fire pit and putting some logs in. Making a fire for the both of them.

Maxwell sat down by the fire and asked for the young man's name.  
"Wilson." His back facing Maxwell, his blushing getting a little darker. "And yours?"  
"Do you really want to know, pal...?"  
"Yes."   
The tall man chuckled. "Very well. My name is Maxwell."  
Wilson stopped. Turning slowly around to look at him. "Well, nice to meet you." The scientist didn't know he was the very same man that had brought him here. Making the deal for Forbidden Knowledge.

Out of nowhere, violent coughing came from Wilson. Making him drop everything and grabbing his chest. Maxwell got up and patted his back to aid him. He was held Wilson up. Knowing he needed help but the shadows did not want him to help in any way.

"Ahh, fuck it! I don't care! I'm not letting this man die for their sick games! Not anymore..." He hit his back harder to help him cough up whatever was in his lungs. Wilson eventually stopped. Maxwell patted his back as Wilson stopped coughing. Laying him down in the tent, Maxwell walked out to the fire. Warming up, he saw Nero approaching. He was happy to know the horned hound was ok. 

The shadows had come to face Maxwell. "WHY?!" They hissed loudly. "Why did you save him, Maxwell?!" "Nothing." Such a answer infuriating the Shadows madder than a bat out of hell. "You forget who owns you... Maxwell. You still belong to us. kill the Man." "No!" Maxwell growled back with dark eyes. Looking at them. "Leave me alone!"

The shadows did not like the way this was going. They didn't want to upset him any further yet they did have a plan...

Maxwell went back to the fire, trying to stay warm in the cold. "You're not going to stay warm out there." The sickly man said in the tent. "If you like you can sleep in the tent." Maxwell's face blemished a pinker hue. Almost a red color. Maxwell gawked at him. "I don't think there's any room, pal..." "It's fine, I made some room."

They both were inside the tent. Wilson was fast asleep but Maxwell wasn't flipping over to get comfy. Yet... He didn't know what to make of this as he was face to face with Wilson.

"Um, for a young man, he sure was handsome." Maxwell was internally thought to himself. "Stop, stop, stop! Maxwell, what has gotten into you?! You don't even know this man-" The magician hitting his own face. 

Wilson Looked back up at him. "Hm, another fever. Huh. Getting up." Walking to Chester to get the ice going back in to put it on his head. The sccientist was getting all sweaty. Standing up and trying his best to undo to the feeling he had. To throw up as he went outside and gagging. 

Maxwell ran to him to help. Knowing his time was running out. He needed to get him some medicine. So he had made up his mind and told Wilson to get him better they had to move. "If you want to live then you will have to come with me. We will leave at dawn." Laying him back down to sleep and keeping an eye on him. "I need to help him fast. Knowing the shadows are wanting him so badly, I best be careful."

Morning had come and the snow was deep. "A sick man walking through this snow was going to be hard. Well, the snow is deeper, Wilson, you can't walk through it." Maxwell picking him up to carry through the snow. Wilson's face despite the fever blushed. He tried his best to cover it. Maxwell walked ahead and leaving the camp behind.

Now far from their camp and out in the middle of nowhere, Maxwell put Wilson down to rest. He made a fire for the night as well as making some food for the both of them. Sitting by the scientist. "Here. You need to eat something." "I'm not hungry..." Wilson declined.

"-But you need it you haven't eaten anything at all today..." "I'm not hungry." "Don't make me give you this the hard way!" 

Wilson glared like a petulant child." I said I'm not hun-" Maxwell stuff food in the scientist's mouth. "I told you!" Holding him down. "You will eat. Wilson's face was reddening to that of a tomato. Shoving back. "Will you get off me?!" He yelled and flailed. Max snapped back. "Not until you eat." "Okay, okay. I will. Now get off me!" His face still as red taking the food and munching hurriedly.

Watching him eat, Maxwell took a bite out of his own food. He suddenly took notice that Wilson was now crying. "Hm? What's wrong pal? Wilson...?" Wilson didn't say a thing. Maxwell scooted. up to him and put his hand to his face and asked again.

"My friends left me." Wilson sobbed. "They left me to die out in this damn winter!" Maxwell wiped the tears out of his eyes. "I guess they aren't much of friends, are they?" "But I just want to know why..." "Well, don't worry about them right now. Let's work on getting you better alright?"

Chester came hopping over to Wilson and licked his face knowing it made him happy. Wilson looked down and petted Chester. "Thanks, boy." Hugging his little friend and going back to eating and drinking. Maxwell and him talked for the rest of the night

After their talk of how their lives have been, Maxwell figured it was getting late. That Wilson needed to rest. The scientist nodded and laid down on Chester. Trying his best to sleep but the fever was keeping him up. As well as feeling like throwing up as well.

Maxwell wasn't asleep. He was keeping an eye on him, uneasy knowing that the shadows were right by them. The shadows were still angry with him. Not wanting him to help Wilson but Maxwell didn't care. Laying down himself to try and at least get some sleep. 

Yet that wasn't going to happen. The sound of the night was keeping him awake. Nero's barking could be heard in the forest.

Maxwell's eyes snapped open. He knew that Nero doesn't just bark for nothing. Nero's barking came more deadly sounding. Maxwell knew something was after him. Picking up the sleeping man in his arms, he was ready to run. Nero was the first to get out of there.

Maxwell followed. Wilson in one arm and a torch in the other. Trying his best to keep the shadows away. "Fuck, I can't keep running!" Nero knew Maxwell was slowing down. Running to his side. "Get on!" Nero exclaimed. With one fast move, Wilson and Maxwell was on his back. Nero ran through the night. Trying to keep his master alive with his puppet.

Maxwell had to leave all of their supplies behind. Only thing he had was his torch. Looking behind them, he saw her dark blue eyes. He knew it was Charlie. "No, Charlie! It's me! Maxwell!" He yelled out. Trying to stop her with reason but it wasn't working.

"Nero! Move to the right!" Maxwell ordered. Nero did as told. Charlie thankfully missed. "Damn, she's fast. I don't think I can shake her off my ass." Nero grimly replied. Maxwell quickly grabbed Mr. skits from the ground. With big confused eyes, Mr. skits was wanting to know what he was thinking. "Uh, master, what are you doing, crying out?"

Nero moved to the left to miss another hit again. With a fast throw, Maxwell threw Mr. Skits at Charlie. The worm screeching in terror. "lord have mercy!" Flying right into Charlie. Making her stop in her tracks with confusion but grew anger. Striking her fury out on Mr. skits. "No! Stop! Leave me alone!" Skits helplessly yelled out. Slithering hurriedly around to get her away from him.

"There. That will buy us some time to get away from her." Maxwell replied. Nero said nothing. Knowing of how Maxwell throwing Mr. skits. Replying with: "Poor little dumbass..."

Maxwell looked down to see how Wilson was doing. Wilson was still asleep. The cold was hitting them. Being the harshest winter Maxwell had ever seen. "This cold was not made for him. They're testing me." The suited man grumbled.

The morning had come. 

Nero had slowed down and now was at a walking pace. The sunlight hit Maxwell right in the face. "Ugh." He groaned out, blocking his black with silver red eyes from the light. Trying to get a better look at Wilson.

He knew right away something wasn't right. Looking down at Wilson and feeling his face, he was colder than he had been. His breath was slow. Too slow. Right then and there, Maxwell knew Wilson was dying. The cold and his illness was taking over. Wilson was losing the battle.

"No..." Maxwell whispered under breath. "Nero, pick up the pace!" He ordered out with an upset tone. "Go! Now!" Nero did as was told. "Faster, we need to get him back to my little world. We don't have much time..."

Mr. skits was right beside Nero. The worm knowing the situation was dire. Maxwell tried waking Wilson. Shaking him up, but it wasn't working. "Come on... Wake up!" Trying again until they went flying off Nero's back. Maxwell fell on his arm and Wilson crashed into the snow.

One of the shadows had pulled on Nero's legs. Knocking him off to the road. Maxwell looked to see what Nero did that but he soon learned that it was one of the shadows. They wanted him dead now. Hoping they were getting their wish.

Maxwell got up to yell at them, but in doing so... The shadow hit Maxwell dead in the face. Almost taking his eye. Maxwell held his face in pain. "How dare you! How dare you do that to your king!" "We told you, Maxwell! We-" They were interrupted by the pressence of Charlie and the shadow lord. Moving away from Maxwell and following back into the dark.

Maxwell ran back to Wilson. Picking him up fast as he could. Going back to Nero and getting onto his back. Nero wasn't in any pain so he got up fast. "Go... Now." Maxwell said as he was held on. Wilson's life was slipping away like grains of sand.

(Will Maxwell get to his dark kingdom in time to save the young man? Will he lose him forever? Is there a bit of light for them...? Find out next time in Maxwell & Wilson romance: King of winter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im happy this is coming along great^^


	4. King of winter demon I've become

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit by Minespatch

Nero, we need to get to the dark kingdom as fast as possible!" Maxwell ordered again to Nero. Hoping to beat the clock. Maxwell held on to Wilson, hoping he'd make it. 

Around them, the trees were getting darker. Shadows were around them now...

The dark kingdom was ahead.

Maxwell pulled out his nightmare sword. Jumping off of Nero's back. Cutting down the dark shadows that seeked to kill him. Looking ahead, he saw Charlie waiting for him. He ran up to her. Telling her she needed to open the dark doors to the throne room. She looked at him with a puzzled look. "Why?" "Look, I need you to do it now!" He yelled with desperation. Charlie looked down at Maxwell's arms. Seeing the young man. Insulted, she gave a hiss. Maxwell snapped back at her. "Don't you dare hiss at him! Now, please... Open the door." He exasperated with very little air.

Reluctantly she did as told. Letting him in. Maxwell sat Wilson down on the ground and ran to a chest. "Where... Where the fuck is it?! I know I put it in here..." He furiously muttered until he pulled out what he was looking for. 

The life-giving amulet. 

"A-ha!" Maxwell cheered as he got up with it. Yet out of nowhere, one of the dark shadows hit Maxwell. Making him fall, losing the Amulet. "No!" He yelled out when the shadow appeared. Stepping on it. Breaking it while another shadow attacked Maxwell. Biting his arm and throwing him around.

Charlie watched in horror seeing the man she loved so much being thrown like a ragdoll. Something in her mind snapped, attacking the shadows. Targeting the ones that were attacking him into a bloody fight. Trying her best to teach them never to fight him their king... Their master.

Maxwell got up from the floor. Walking in a dazed way to Wilson to see if he was still alive. Holding on to his now cold body. "Am I too late..." He rhetorically asked himself when he looked up. Seeing Charlie getting thrown across the room. Then into a wall. "Charlie!" He cried out. Now Maxwell was angry.

With his shadow dog by his side, Maxwell ordered his hound to kill. Nero being fast on his feet he lunged at the shadow. Biting it right in the neck with a good pull. As well as a kick of his back foot, he ripped the shadow's throat out. It making the shadow scream out. Nero jumped up again. His claw paw hitting where the wound was at making the neck break.

The shadow fell. 

With the loud howl, Nero knew he was victorious. Maxwell patted his head. "Good boy." He turned around to the other shadows and declared: "This will be you... If you disobey me one more time!" The red in his sclera of his eyes got darker just as was the hair in his face.

Mr. Skits approached. "uh, sir...?" "What?!" Maxwell barked in fury. Skits glanced at Wilson. "Sir, if we don't do anything now we will lose him forever." Maxwell's eyes went from dark red to a light silver. "How do we?" "Well... There is one way."

Maxwell walked over to pick up the young man. Holding him in his arms and approaching the nightmare throne.

Setting Wilson on the throne, Maxwell pulled out his book, the codex umbra. Reading it to see what he could do to save him. "There's only one way." He said walking to Wilson. "I guess there is no other way..."

Maxwell was cut his hand. "With this deal, I make to you a demon lord. To this throne, I give you my demon blood. Wilson... To make you one of us." Holding his hand above Wilson's mouth, Few drops of blood went in. He laid his head back down. "Now we wait." 

Maxwell walked over to Charlie. Seeing if she was alright. To Maxwell's relief, she was moving. In happy knowing she was okay.

Falling asleep, Charlie started a fire in the fireplace for them. She went to Maxwell, holding his head in her lap. Singing the demon's lullaby as time passed by. The king was fast asleep. Looking into the fire, she stroked his head while he slept.

Nero was asleep in the middle of the room. Mr. skits laid his back. Wilson still on the throne. Not soon after, she too fell asleep.

All was quiet.

What woke them up from their sleep was Wilson's gagging. Maxwell sat up quickly to look. Getting off the floor, Maxwell walking to him as was Charlie. Wilson's gurgling had a terrifying sound. Maxwell picked him up and patted him on the back to get rid whatever was in there.

Wilson began to cough black fluid. He held his chest, knowing he wasn't getting any air. Maxwell hit harder. "He's not getting any air, Charlie..." He haggardly said. She walked over to him. Taking Wilson in her arms, using hand and putting it in his mouth. Maxwell stared. Contorting his face in disgust.

Eventually she was pulled her hand out. Charlie extracting nightmare fuel. With a big breath, Wilson was able to take in air. He looked up at Charlie. "What... Happened?" Wilson looked down at the nightmare fuel on the floor. "-was that in my lungs?! Oh... Oh, my head. Why does it hurt so bad?" He held his head in pain.

Charlie stepped back. Seeing the pain he was in, she wanted to help yet she knew this was to be. Wilson kept holding his head. Trying to make the pain stop. "Oh god... What's happening to me?!" He screeched out. Falling to the floor, Wilson yelled out again. Pain increasing. All Maxwell could do was watch.

Wilson didn't know what was going on but he could feel. Something was different. His teeth Sharpened. Deadly claws grew from his fingertips. The scientist's pupils going from an Emerald green to blood red, as was the sclera of his eyes turning black. He helplessly looked up to see Maxwell. The tall man standing there watching in horror. Black markings were on both sides of his cheeks. Wings as well to match. Wilson fell to the ground the pain. 

As the transformation stopped, Maxwell ran to his side. Picking up the man and setting him back on the throne. The watcher had given Maxwell what he had asked for.

Now, Wilson was a demon king, like Maxwell. "Don't worry pal, you'll be fine." The room went dark. Once more to let him sleep.

Morning had come. Wilson woke up, walking over to a mirror. Seeing his new look. "Is that me...?" "Yes, pal. This was the only way to save you."

Wilson's eyes were no long red. They were green again yet the markings were still there. Looking at his hands and teeth. "Will this stay like this forever...? The claws? The teeth?!" "Yes, I know it's not what you're used to, Wilson." Wilson darted his sight back to the mirror and Maxwell for a few seconds. "It... Doesn't matter. I'm alive that's all that matters."

Walking outside, Wilson welcomed the sun and the winter snow. He looked around. Walking in the snow. He took in a breath of fresh air. "Hello new life..." He said to himself. He took to look at Maxwell, the man by his side walked on until Maxwell stopped. The tall man told Wilson that he needed to rest but he wasn't going to be alone. "I want you to take, Nero. He will keep you safe." Wilson nodded and walked away. 

Getting twigs, grass, flint, and rock. He made a new camp. Nero had dropped the eye bone and Chester came hopping. "There you are, boy!" Wilson happily bent down, spreading open arms. Chester hopped right into them. Licking his face. "I missed you, boy!" He exclaimed with happy tears. "Well, let's get to work. Boy, working hard and getting all I've ever needed..." He made finally a science machine. 

Things were looking up for the man.

He made a spear. As well as taking the eye bone along with Nero. "let's go hunting." Seeing as he needed food.   
Walking to a grassy field, there were a lot of beefalo. Pulling out his spear, he hopped onto Nero's back. "This will make killing them a little faster..." Nero let out a howl. Running at the beefalo. Making them split similar to a sheepdog tactic.

Wilson had one cut off from the rest, hitting it with his spear. The beefalo fought back with the help of Nero's left paw attacking. The beefalo fell, Nero grabbed it by the horn. Holding it down with one more hit. The beefalo was down. 

Wilson picked up the meat he collected and was heading back to his camp, until he heard a scream of a little girl.

He recognized it was Wendy.

"Wendy?!" Wilson called out. Putting the meat in Chester and then hopping back onto Nero's back. Riding to where the scream was heard. With a spear at hand, he saw her beaten up and weak. The hounds were about to kill her. "Leave her alone!" Wilson roared. Wendy looked up to see Wilson surprisingly alive and better. "Wilson!" She called out.

Getting off Nero's back, he ran to Wendy. "Quick Wilson!" She held on to a thorny tree. Trying not to fall. Wilson was by the tree. Attacking the hounds. Trying to get them away. Wendy could only watch in horror as they all came after him.

One jumped on Wilson's back. Knocking him over and hitting the dirt. "Wilson!" She cried out. "Leave him alone!" Wendy threw a rock, which unfortunately made her fall out of the tree. As the rock hit the hound king, he was furious and turning to Wendy.

The king lunging at her was ready to bite. Wendy putting her arms up defensively. Crying. Wilson moved fast and was now front of her. Holding the hound king in the air, he growled at it with sharp teeth. He threw the hound king into a tree. Taking his foot and pushing it into the thorny tree with one good push. He heard a snap and glared at the other hounds. Wilson walking to them with red eyes.

The hounds knew they needed to run away but Wilson wasn't going to let that happen this time. With his new powers, he had killed them. All the hounds with one hit. Wendy gaped at Wilson as he fell to the ground. Scared of what she had just seen. Yet knowing he saved her, she ran to him.

Nero went behind her and barked. Making her jump. Looking back at him, she hold out her hand. As to show that she wasn't going to hurt Wilson in any way. Nero stared at her and put his nose to her hand. Wendy petted him. 

Pointing her hand where their camp was, Nero had Wilson in his jaws. They walked back to the camp. Nero sat Wilson down near the firepit. Wilson woke up to see a crying girl. He got up and walked over to her. Hugging her. "Oh... Wilson! I'm so sorry." She cried out. "I didn't mean to leave you, I didn't want to." Tears falling down her cheeks. "Please forgive me!" She held onto him. Not letting go. "Shh, it's okay... Wendy." Wilson whispered softly. Rubbing her head and rocking her in his arm. "It's alright." Knowing he wasn't forgotten was the best feeling he had ever had.   
He light the firepit. Cooking the meat he had gotten today. "Are you hungry, Wendy? You look like you haven't eaten in days..." She nodded. Taking the food with only one hand to eat. Wilson stopped eating. Walking up to Wendy, he took a look at her hand. "What happened? How did you get hurt?" Wendy stared at him but said nothing. Keeping silent out of not wanting him to worry.

"It's ok, Wilson. It'll heal." Wendy gave him another hug. He sat with her. Giving Wendy more to eat. "What about you, Mr. Wilson?" "I'm alright. You eat it. I can cook more." Higgsbury explained a smile on his face. Patting her head. Gazing up as they looked at the stars.

Maxwell was relieved that nothing happened to them. "Damn shadows..." He thought to himself, breaking the glass again in his hand. Knowing that they were behind this. Watching them as they talked. 

Back at the camp, Wendy was telling Wilson about what she has seen. Wilson nodded as he was putting more wood in the fire. Wendy laughed at the stories. Happy she wasn't alone anymore. "Where are the others, Wendy...?" Wilson asked. Wendy shook her head. "I don't know where they are. All I know is we all split up the lot of us. It's just us left." "That was the dumbest plan that Willow ever came up with... I hope everyone is alright." he murmured. 

"Well, everyone didn't want to leave you, Wilson." "I don't know about Willow-" Wilson got interrupted by a bonechilling roar. Both of them wondering what it was.

Another roar. Hearing it again Wilson looked at Nero. Seeing the hair standing up on Nero's back. Wilson knew something wasn't right. The ground started to shake. Wilson and Wendy looked over at the trees. It wasn't a pleasant sight. 

It was the Deerclops.

"Fuck!" Wilson exclaimed. Picking up Wendy and putting her on Nero's back.

The Deerclops had seen them and it was ready to attack. Holding up its hand, it swiped the camp. Breaking the stuff that Wilson worked hard on. "Damn you!" "Leave it." Nero relieved Wilson. "Let's get out of here now!" Wilson's eyes got darker but stopped when he heard Wendy cry out in pain.

Hopping on Nero's back with his spear, he had to save the camp. Save Wendy. 

He wasn't giving up without a fight.

(Will Wilson fight off the Deerclops? Will he save the camp and keep Wendy safe? Will the Deerclops kill them both? Find out next time in Maxwell & Wilson romance: king of winter)


	5. King of winter the Giants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby deerclops X3 edit by Minespatch

Wilson was ready to take whatever was thrown at him. Yet Nero knew Wilson was not up for a fight. Nero had to keep the Deerclops busy. Barking at it while keeping its locked eye on him. Nero moved side to side. Missing the Deerclops hits. Running with Wendy on his back. Figuring he had bitten off more than he can handle.

"Shit..." He kept trying to move but the Deerclops was able to hit Nero in the side. Making Wendy hit the ground. She cried out in pain. Wilson knew she had broken her hand, running over to her picking her up. Hissing at the Deerclops, wanting it to go away.

It hit at Wilson again. Putting himself in the way of the hit. Wilson let out a roar of pain as the Deerclops hit him in the back. Nero jumped up at the giant. Biting it right in the nose and holding on. This angered it even more. Shaking its head to remove him.

Wilson turned to it with his spear, running after it. With a good eye, he was able to hit Wilson with one hoof. He pushed Wilson into the ground. "No! Wilson!" Wendy yelled out. Nero got up and ran at the Deerclops again. Trying to get it to move. The deerclop's hoof still on Wilson. The scientist pushing back on the foot to try and move. But it just wasn't working.

Nero tried again to make it move. Biting it at its leg with blood in his mouth, he knew he got through. The Deerclops got down. Using it horns like a deer does when fighting for a mate. Wendy hid in the nearby trees. Hoping not to be seen. 

Wilson eventually got up and was at his maddest. Wings spread out. Throwing his spear as he ran at the Deerclops. Striking it with his claws, trying to blind it. "Go for the eyes!" He yelled, taking out the deerclops eye. He fell to the ground. The pain overtaking him.

"Valhalla awaits!" Wilson heard. Wigfrid jumping out of the trees and onto its back. Taking her spear and ramming it in the neck. "Don't worry! I got this!" She yelled out.

Wendy watched it unfold. Still hiding behind the tree. Hoping they would kill it soon. Wilson grew back some strength, using his dark powers called the shadow hands. Holding the deerclops into the air. Wilson jumped up and flew. Bringing he bringing his hand up and a shadow hand followed. Cutting the deerclops in half.

Wilson came back down to the ground. Passing out. 

He woke up the next morning with Wendy and Wigfrid. The camp was beaten up but not too badly damaged. He got up to meet the girls. "Hey." He greeted. Wendy looked at Wilson. Running to him giving him a big hug. "Thank you, Mr. Wilson... For saving me." "You're welcome, Wendy, and thank you, Wigfrid. For helping me." He started picking up all the stuff that was broken. Suddenly he heard a cry of a baby deer. Wilson looked at Wigfrid and Wendy. Them at back to the bushes.

Walking over to see what was making that sound, he got to the bush. Something popped its head up from the bushes. "Augh!" Wilson screamed out and then stopped. What he was looking at was a baby deerclops. Tears in its eye. It walked out to Wilson. Staring at him and sniffing him.

"um, hi." Wilson said as the deerclops. It walking closer to him. Rubbing its head on him. "Um... Good boy? Girl? I don't know..." He tried to walk away from it but it continued to follow him. "Stay..." Wilson said yet it still followed him anyways. "I think it thinks you're its mother." Wendy giggled.

"Oh no. I'm not your mother!" Wilson replied. "Go on. Go back home now." He kept pushing it away in a light touch but it just came back to him. "Well... This is great." Wilson frustratingly muttered. "What are we going to do about this?" "I think we did something very wrong..." Wendy replied. "I think we killed its mother..."

Wilson walked, stopping to look. Studying the Deerclops they just killed. "Ah! Shit! I didn't think it would have a baby!" He hit his face. The baby deerclops looked up at Wilson with a hungry look in its eye. Pushing Wilson with its nose. Wilson sighed. Picking some grass and feeding it to the baby.

"Well, now I feel bad. Just leaving it here to starve." So then Wilson got a stick and some rope. Tying grass to it to make the baby Deerclops follow them. 

Sitting at the camp. "Well, time to rebuild. Wendy, I need you to get more grass. We're going to be needing a lot more now that we got a extra hungry mouth to feed. Wigfrid, you will get rocks and I will get wood." Everyone got up and nodded. 

As the baby Deerclops got up, it followed Wilson. Keeping near him. "Huh? Nonono! No. You stay at the camp." Wilson turned around and started walking away. He stopped when hearing a clopping sound. "You're not going to stop following me... Are you?" As he said that, the baby rubbed its head on Wilson's chest.

"I don't think so." Humored Nero. "But it is kinda cute." He said while walking along the side of them. Wilson got his axe and started chopping away. The baby studied him as it ate grass. Getting an idea. It put down the grass and rammed at the tree that Wilson was chopping making it fall.

"Ah, watch out!" He yelled. "Careful! You'll get hurt! Some..." When he turned around, he saw a tear down the baby's muzzle. Sighing, Wilson knelt. "Careful, okay? You will hurt someone or yourself." He wiped the tear away from its eye. Getting back to work. Wilson picked up that wood and walked back to the camp.

Wilson stopped to get a drink of water. Bending down for a drink, he heard a ribbit. There was a frog looking at him. With a fast hand, he grabbed the frog. Wendy came walking up to him. Gasping as she saw him bite into it.   
"Well, it looks like he is getting used to raw meat." Nero said. Walking with the wood on his back. They made it back to the camp before dark. Wendy starting the fire for them as wigfrid came over. Bringing the rocks and some gold. "Here we go." She said. Wilson sat at the fire. The baby Deerclops behind him. He took a green cloth and ties it to the arm of the baby.

"There. At least we'll find him if he gets lost." "It's a boy?" Wendy asked. Wilson nodded. "Yes. Don't ask how I found that out." He said with a flustered pink face.

"What are we going to call him?", asked Wigfrid. Wilson took a look at him. Seeing that he was sleeping in a small patch of clovers. "I got it. We will call him Clover." Wendy smiled at the name. "I like it." "Yeah, I think it fits" Wigfrid agreed.

"Very well then. Clover it is." Wilson replied to them. Petting Clover's head and laying down for sleep. "There is more to do but let's wait." "Okay." The girls nodded. Laying down next to him.

Morning had come.

Wilson woke up to see Maxwell was at their camp. He was talking to Wendy. "Hello pal, how are you feeling?" He asked. Wilson's face goes a bit pink. "I... I'm fine." He said, walking off to use the bathroom. 

"How's the arm?" Wilson asked, yelling from behind the tree. Maxwell looked at it. "It hurts a little but I'm fine. So... I see you befriended a deerclops?" "Oh, ha-ha. Very funny." Wilson grumped with a mocking tone. "Yes, we have a deerclops with us. It's only right. We killed his mother."

Maxwell rubbed the back of his neck. Now feeling like an asshole. Not that much in a mocking tone again. "So, did you give it a name, Mr. Higgsbury?" "Yes! His name is clover. Thank you." He was in Maxwell's face. Snapping back.

"Hahaha, how cute." Patting Wilson's back hard. "Next thing you know you're going to be naming the flowers..." Wilson held up his spear. Aiming for his head. Maxwell grabbed the back of Wilson's pants and underwear. Picking him up to put him on clover's back.

"Ha-ha! Pal, this is the START to a lovely friendship!."

Wilson slowly turned his head to face Maxwell. "Did you just grab my pants?!" Face reddening as he flustered. Maxwell gazed back at him with a perverted smile. Giving him a wink. Wilson's red face surpassed the red-tomato stage. Sinking into clover's white fur.

Maxwell tapped Nero with his feet for him to get moving. "Where are we going, Mr. Maxwell?" Wendy asked.

"Well, my dear, this camp is way too small for all of us. So I'm taking you all to my camp. I know you'll love it, Mr. Higgsbury~" "Shut up!" Wilson yelled from behind Clover.

They set off to the new camp, walking along the road. Maxwell ate dried meat. The only thing he had at the time. He left the rest of his food back at his camp. Nero walked to Clover. He whispered to Wilson. "Are you hungry? You can have some of my meat." Wilson's eyes went big. "How about... NO." "I'm just asking if you're hungry. I only have dried meat to give." "O-oh." Wilson hit his face. Taking the food he was given. "Well, I feel dumb."

Maxwell had Nero move ahead. "How silly of me, Wilson. He was just trying to give you food. Not come on to you." But Wilson was lost in his thinking. "Does he do that a lot?" Maxwell asked Wendy. "Well yeah. He does sometimes." "He-he, I think it's funny."

"So, where is this camp?" "On the other side of the tall hill."

Maxwell made Nero pick up speed due to the night was falling. Charlie was waking up. "Let's try to make tracks. It's getting dark." Maxwell told them. "I hope we have wood for the night?" Wilson looked in his bag. "Hmm... Yeah we have wood."

Looking up, he saw that night was coming. "Oh crap... It's that time! We have to make a fire... And fast!" Wilson panicked, worriying due to not wanting to see the shadow lady come after him again. Maxwell rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, pal... It's not night yet. Nero pick up speed, please." Nero did as was told. 

Wendy was sat behind Maxwell. Wigfrid was riding a volt goat. While Wilson rode clover. He heard a man call out for help. "Huh? Who was that? Hello?! Who's out there?!" "Don't yell, you dumbass! You don't know who it is..." "DumbassMaxwell..." Wilson muttered back at the man. "

"Is that you, tiny man?" Wilson knew right then and there it was wolfgang. "We have to go get him." He told Maxwell. 

"Why? He left you to die, didn't he? If you ask me, that's not really a good friend if you ask me..." Maxwell advised. Wilson glanced away. "They didn't want to leave me... It was willow's dumb plan, but I'm not going to let him die out there." He had clover go the other way. Getting to wolfgang.

"Tiny man! it's you!" Wolfgang shouted. Holding off a lot of spiders. 

Letting out a loud roar, Wilson scared off the spiders. He hopped down. Going after the spider queen. Killing her with his spear. "Tiny man... What happened to you?" He asked, seeing Wilson's red eyes.

"What do you mean?" Wilson looked down in the water. "Weird... Why are they like that?"

As they walked back to clover, Wilson got on his back. He looked at wolfgang. "What's wrong?" "Are you sure he is safe, tiny man? I mean that is... D-deerclops." He said in a scared voice. Wilson jerked his head back. "Huh? Clover? No, he won't hurt ya." He held his hand out for him.

"There you are, pal. Let's go. We don't want to be out here in the cold longer than we have to be..." Maxwell stated. He stared at Wilson. Seeing his eyes were reddening. Having Nero go back to him. "Looks like it going to be a full moon..." "Huh?" "You do know what happens when you do right?" "Yeah? I know, Maxwell?" "Yes pal..." 

A "thank you" was uttered. Maxwell paused. Turning his head. "Huh?" "If it wasn't for you... I would have been dead." Wilson said, a eye tearing up. Maxwell took his hand. Wiping it away. "Don't worry about it, pal." 

He stopped to make a fire for the night. Cooking their food. Feeding the group. Finally at last sitting by the fire and looking up.

As the moon came out of the clouds, Wilson became his demon form. As did Maxwell. "Nice night, huh pal?" "Yeah... It is." He laid his head on Maxwell's shoulder. As Wilson had a hand on the ground, Maxwell looked down at his face. A bit of a smile grew. Putting his hand on top of his. Hearing the demon's lullaby from Charlie.

As he started to nod off, he tought to himself Is this what's it like to have friends? He closed his eyes. Falling asleep.

Wilson woke up to the sound of giggling. "Hey...   
What are you giggling at?" Getting up to pick up Wendy. Holding her up in the air in a playful matter, just like how a father would for his kid.

"I got you, Mr. Wilson!" She said giggled aloud. "Augh! Nooooo... You got me! This is it! I'm done for-" He fell.

"Oh! Oh no... Mr. Wilson? I didn't hurt you, did I? She asked with worry. Wilson smirked. "Nah, I'm okay. He-he-he."

Maxwell watched them play. It was the cutest thing he ever seen. Smiling, he got up from the ground. "Hey. The camp, remember?. We have to get going." "Alright, let's go." Wilson said. "Let's get going. I'd love to see the new camp. Huh, don't you?" He kissed Wendy's forehead. Getting back on clover's back again. Maxwell picked up Wendy and placed her on Nero's. All heading off- "To the new Camp!" Wendy exclaimed with joy.

(As they walk ahead to find their new camp over the hill, what will happen? Will they find the camp, meet new friends, or both? Find out Next time in Maxwell & Wilson romance: King of winter)


	6. King of winter a new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story edit Credit go to my good friend Minespatch

Everyone set off. Wanting to get to the new camp as soon as possible. Due to the hard winter approaching. 

They have been going on for hours. The winter wind was getting to them. Even Nero was shaking. "Hey." Wilson said. "We need to make a fire... We are g-going to freeze to death out here..."

Maxwell knew everyone was cold but he didn't want to stop out here. Not this close to the spider forest. "Look pal, it's not a good idea to stop here." "Come on! I can't feel my legs anymore man! And Wendy! She needs to warm up badly!" Maxwell glanced at Wendy. Taking off his fur coat and putting it on her. "We need to keep going."

The demonic shadows wanted to make this winter the hardest on Maxwell. Wanting to break the man. The watcher was most unpleased with its shadows, yet he did not butt in their evil-doing. Maxwell's body was so cold from the icy winds, he was starting to fall off of Nero.

"No. Have to stay awake. He muttered to himself. Wilson interupted. "Look, Maxwell. You're passing out from the cold. We'll stop here for the night." Wilson got down from Clover. Taking the wood out of his bag. Placing it on the ground with shaking hands. Trying to spark a fire.

"I c-c-can't get it g-g-going..." Wilson stuttered sadly. Maxwell got off Nero. Walking over to him. Rubbing Wilson's arms and back. Giving him some type of warmth. Wilson finally able to start the fire. He threw the wood in.

"Thanks." Wilson rubbed his legs. Trying to get the feeling back in them. Maxwell picked up Wendy. Taking her to the fire. He laid down. Passing out.

Maxwell woke up to everyone on the ground. Due to a oddly strong wind. Maxwell snorted. "Good. Your awake." "I didn't think you were getting up!" Wilson yelled. "What the hell is going on?!" "I don't know but the wind is really bad!"

"I'm so cold!" Nero roared. Laying flat in the snow. Trying to avoid the wind. "This is bullshit! The wind was never this bad!" Maxwell was wondering why he wasn't as cold as Wilson. He looked down to see Wilson's red vest was on himself. Knowing Wilson was keeping him warm all night.

Maxwell tried his best to walk over to Wilson's side. Opening his wings. Putting them around Wilson to keep him warm from the deadly wind. 

Wilson's heart beat fast. His face went red. Holding onto Maxwell. His head rested on MAxwell's chest. The taller man took Wilson's hand. Putting another on the back of Wilson's head. Staying like that until the wind was over.

They had all fallen asleep by Maxwell. His wings around them.

Waking up in the afternoon, Wendy giggling as she saw Maxwell holding Wilson in his arms. "Wake up, guys!" She yelled. Making them both jump. Maxwell and Wilson stareing at one another. With blushing faces, they parted like the sea.

Maxwell standing away, while Wilson sat on the ground looking at flowers. 

"That was nice what he did..." Wilson internally thought. "His chest was nice. Soft- It was like a..."

"Auuuugh! Nonono! NO!" He yelled out loud. "What are you thinking?!" Everyone gawked at him.

"Wilson, you dumbass..." The scientist muttered with a tomato face. Maxwell looked at him. "Are you alright, pal? Your face is all red." "Yes. Yes. I'm fine." Wilson shrugged off. Getting back on to Clover, but he accidentally fell off. Hitting the ground. "Ow! That hurt..." Wilson rubbed his butt and then to his upper leg.

Maxwell walked over to Wilson. Grabbing the back of his pants again. He reached a bit lower. "Just ask for me, and I will help you out anytime... Got it, pal?" Wolfgang held Wendy's ears, while Wigfrid covered her eyes. So Wendy didn't see or hear.

"W... What d.. Did you just say?" Wilson stammered as Maxwell put him on the back of clover. Maxwell shrugged. "Let's go, guys. We are heading out."

Walking for what it seemed to be days, they finally arrived at the new camp. It had all the things they could ever ask for. "Wow, Maxwell... This is your camp?" Wendy asked. Maxwell nodded. "That is right, my dear. This my camp. Make yourself at home." They walked into the tent to rest.

Wilson looked around the camp to see the new things. Things he had never seen before. "Well, let's get to work, Higgsbury."

Working all day, they made things for their lives to be better. Working all through the night, they found Wilson passed out. Things in his arms with names on them. Even stuff for Willow(if they ever found her). "Aww.. Wilson." Wendy cooed. Wolfgang picked him up. he walked over to the tent and placed him inside. 

Maxwell was fishing for them. Nero and clover sat by the waterside, Nero telling a story. Mr. skits sitting beside a nearby tree.

Yet not was all quiet. Wilson's hacking and gagging had come back.

Throughout the day, Wilson was going from bad to worse. Him not being use to his new nightmare blood. Maxwell, being the king of this world, went to help him through it. After a long night of vomiting and a fever, morning had came. 

The only one asleep was Wilson. "Hm...?" He moaned out. Looking up to see Maxwell staring down at him. "Hey pal~ How did you sleep? An evil grin on his face. "You had one hell of a night, huh?" Wilson's face went pink. He looked down, hiding his face at it got red.

"Sorry pal. Had to undress you. You had a fever last night." Maxwell reassured. Wilson screeched out as he ran out of the tent. "Keep your hands to yourself!" Forgetting he was buck naked. 

"Sorry pal... But I had to give you a cool bath." Maxwell added as he poured out the used water. Wilson's eye twitched. "You did what?!"

The girls walked by, but as fast as they saw Wilson in all of his glory, Wolfgang had covered both of Wigfrid and Wendy's eyes. "Hey! I can't see!" Exclaimed Wendy. Wolfgang looked away. "Yep, tiny girl. That's the point."

Tt was at that moment Wilson knew he had nothing on what so ever. Gawking at the girls and then back at himself. His mind screamed. "Oh shit!" Trying to hide what he had but his... Shaft was a little hard. Wilson's face was really red now. 

"Well, that's more than one wiener I needed to see." Nero cracked up. Rolling on the floor. Wilson picked up a rock and threw it at him. The rock missed. "Shut up! It's not funny!" Anger rising in his voice.

"It's okay, pal..." Taking his wings to cover him. "Nero, that's enough. Go on. Now go be the lookout." Maxwell said with a cold tone. Nero got up to leave. "Anyone else going to make fun of him?" He asked in the same cold tone.

"Oh... Look at the time! Need to get wood- I mean firewood." Wolfgang blurted as he moved. "I'm going to go fish." said Wendy. "-and I need to get rocks and gold." Wigfrid excused. All leaving as fast as they could.

"Well, it's just you and me now, pal." Maxwell whispered. Rubbing Wilson's back. "Are you okay, pal?" "Yeah. I'm fine... It doesn't seem to be- I just hate being made fun of, is all. I had enough of it when I was a kid." Wilson explained. 

Maxwell shrugged. "kids can be mean, you know that." "Well, my family was very well known, you see... I came from a wealthy family but I wasn't what they expected. To them, I was a shame to my family, really." "I'm sorry, pal, to hear that... Trust me. I know what it's like to not live up to your parents expectations. We were such a disappointment to everyone." The tall man gazed up with pain.

"We?" Wilson parroted, with Max nodding. "Yeah. Me and my brother, Jack. We were farm boys. He was the only one who ever took care of me. Loved me. Making sure that I had a meal everyday. He had to take odd jobs, making little to no money. Hell, I remember the one job he had... It almost killed him."

"-but he made it out okay... And why I remember that day. He-he.. It was my birthday. I remembered the gift he gave me too... It was a deck of cards. He told me to live my dreams. That deck would be the start. I used it in every show I did. Still have it today."

"Where is your brother?" Wilson asked curiously.

"He died... When I was doing my last show, he had a heart attack. Jack didn't make it. Me and him... We're the only ones in our family with a heart problem." A tear rolled down his face. "I didn't even get to see him that day. I was planning to-" 

Wilson wiped away Max's tears. Gazing into his eyes.

"Charlie was the only friend I had left..." The tall man broke down. Crying. Wilson held Maxwell, head on his chest. "Shh... It's alright. Don't cry anymore." He whispered to him. Taking his hands and bringing his face to meet Max's. "Everything is going to get better."  
Just as he said that, he placed a kiss on Max's lips. Looking into his eyes, Wilson saw a sadness that he had never seen before.

Breaking the kiss, Maxwell turned his head. "Um... You better get dressed before night comes. You could get sick again." He rubbed Wilson's head. The scientist walked into the tent. Getting dressed .

Wendy, Wolfgang, and Wigfrid returned to the camp.

"look, tiny man! I found poop. Now we can farm." "And I found seeds!" Yelled Wendy. They all got to work. Making farms for their food to grow. 

"My daddy used to be a farmer." Explained Wendy. "He used to grow a lot of things just like this." "Really, Wendy? That's great. I think I have a little job for you..." Wilson picked her up. Wendy shrilled out in joy. 

Wilson turned to the group. "You and Wolfgang will grow the food, Me and Maxwell will maintain the camp and... Wigfrid? Will do the killing for us? I hope you don't mind, do you?" Everyone nodded. Taking their jobs.

Nero, Mr. skits, and Clover were the lookouts.

Wilson and Maxwell worked all that day to make the farms.

"Now that that's done, how are we going to grow the food? It's dead winter outside." Observed Wolfgang. Maxwell snorted with pride. "Leave it up to me..." He pulled out his shadow book: the codex umbra.

Reading from the book, the winter clouds broke apart. He closed his book. Looking at them. "There. Now food will grow. Winter is over." He told them. They looked at the sky, gawking back at Maxwell. "Wow! You can do that with just a book?!" Wendy asked with shock. Maxwell smugly closed his eyes. Patting Wendy on the head. "Yes, my dear... I can control everything here. From the monsters to the plants." "Where did you get that type of power, tall man?" Wolfgang asked. The tall man thought for a second. "Well... Let's just say I took on more than I could handle." He looking down at his book. "-but let's not talk about it anymore." Maxwell took off from the group.

"Was it something I said, tiny man?" Wolfgang asked Wilson. The scientist shook his head. "No... It's not that, Wolfgang." Wilson didn't want to tell him he was upset. "He just worked a little too much today. That's all." Wilson leaned down to take a drink. "It's getting late." "I think we'll call it a night." Maxwell said in the distance.

Wendy was already asleep. Wigfrid picked her up. Taking her to their tent to sleep. Wolfgang didn't sleep in a tent as he'd rather sleep outside.

"Wilson, are you coming?" Maxwell asked. Wilson nodded. "Yeah. I'll be there. Just give me a few-" Wilson walked over to Clover to tell him goodnight. 

"Hey buddy... Daddy's going to bed for the night." He petted Clover's head. The dearclops rubbed his head onto Wilson's face. Scared that Wilson would get sick again. "Aww... Don't worry, buddy." Wilson whispered. Rubbing Clover's tummy, kicking his leg out. He rather liked the rubbing. Wilson gave him a kiss on the nose. "Goodnight boy." He waved and walked away. Clover waved goodnight with his ear. Laying his head down to sleep.

Wilson walked into the tent to see a sleeping Maxwell. He was holding onto his deck of cards his brother had gotten him long ago. Wilson smiled, covering Max with his vest. He moved his lips to Maxwell's ear in a whisper. "Don't let go of your dreams, Maxwell... Even if something bad happens, may you always smile." He moved back before going to bed himself .

Wilson woke up to Wendy's screams. He ran out of the tent. "What's Wrong?!" Wilson yelled. Wendy moved to him, crying. "The food... It's all gone!" "How...?" Wilson asked, heading to the ice box. The meat and everything else was gone. "Nero, did you eat any of the food?" "No?" "Well, did you see anyone come into the camp?" Nero shook his head again. "I don't think so." "Nero, this was weeks of food!" Wilson snapped before seeing Maxwell.

"What's going on, pal?" Maxwell asked quizzingly. Wilson maintained composure. "Someone stole our food. All that hard work gone..."

Maxwell looked in the ice box. He was a bit upset. "Who did it?" He called out. Yet everyone told him that they were all asleep.

Wendy stepped forward. "Well, I was awake... I was only going out to pee. When I was done using the bathroom, I heard hissing. I was too scared, so I ran back into the tent till it went away. I didn't see what it was. I'm sorry..." Wendy glanced down with shame. Wilson stared with a sad look on his face. "Don't worry, Wendy." He told her. "Well, looks like we are going to have to go looking for this food thief, won't we?" He grabbed his spear. Walking over to Clover to get on.

"That's right, pal... I'll stay here to keep an eye on things. Plus my arm hurts today." Maxwell explained. Wilson stopped and looked at him with concern. "Will you be okay by yourself?" "I'll be fine, pal."

Just like that they were off to look for the thief.

 

(Will they find the food thief, will they lose their food forever, or will they run into some danger? Find out the next time in Maxwell & Wilson romance: King of Winter)


	7. King of winter to spider or not to spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spiders >< i don't like them fun fact about me XD

Setting off, they were on the hunt to find the food thief. Not knowing if they would be killed or not.

"Um... Tiny man? What if the monster is really big and wants to eat us?" Wolfgang asked with worry. Wilson looked at him for a moment. Then back to the road. "Don't worry, Wolfgang. How bad can it be? If it wanted to fight, it would have when it saw Wendy." "well, It didn't see me really. I ran back to the tent, remember?" Wendy tilted her head. Wilson rose a brow. "Why didn't you say something before?" "How did you forget what I told you this morning!?" Wendy infuriously screamed. Wolfgang brought a finger to her. "Shh! Tiny girl. Maybe it's listening to us talk..."

"Oh, come on, Wolfgang!" Wigfrid rolled her eyes. "I don't think it can. I mean, look at the size of this forest." "Maybe he's right, wigfrid. We don't want it to know we are after it. Best if we keep our voices down." Wilson hypothesized. Getting off clover's back to walk on foot. "Now, clover, stay here. Spiders can hear you coming, okay?" He gave him some grass to eat on.

The four walked into the forest. Hoping to not let the monsters know that they're in their forest.

Back at the camp, Maxwell was sitting alone. Eating what little food he had. Only a few berries and little bits of meat. Not feeling well, Maxwell went into the tent.

He was laid down. Trying to rest but he had the worst feeling. Someone or something was watching him. He knew it wasn't Charlie due to sleeping in the daytime. "Oh... I don't like this. Maybe going out would have been a better idea." He got out of the tent but that was the worst thing he did.

Walking to the water, he knelt to take a drink. Something hit him in the back. He let out a yell of pain. Pulling the item out of his back, he stared at it. "Huh? What's this?" "Look who's out there!" Someone yelled. Without warning, he was hit dead in the head. Knocking him out. Maxwell fell to the floor.

Wilson was right on its tail. Ready to attack. He jumped out of the berry bush, but what he saw made him scream. Clover came running in to save his daddy. Wilson ran to Clover, jumped on. Clinging on with petrification. Wendy looked at what scared Wilson.

It was a boy... But not just any boy.

This boy looked like a spider.

Wilson had a deathly fear of spiders. Seeing this made the fear a lot worse. "Hi there." Wendy greeted. "Come on out. We won't hurt ya." She held out her hand for him. The little boy took her hand. Coming out of hiding.

Another scream happened, this more girly. It coming from Wolfgang hiding behind a tree.

"Wh... Who are you?" The boy asked. She turned her head to the group. "I'm Wendy and this is Wilson, Wolfgang, and wigfrid." 

He looked at them. "What do you guys want with me?" Wilson got down from Clover. "Are you the one who stole our food?" Wilson asked with a strong tone. The spider boy looked at him sadly. Holding up some of the stolen food. "I'm sorry! I was just so hungry!"

Wilson felt a little bad for the poor thing. "So, what's your name? "My name? Oh, it's Webber." He told him. Wilson manned up. "Well, I guess... Umm... You can stay with us if you're that hungry." Wolfgang interjected. "Are you sure, tiny man?" "Yes, Wolfgang. With that being said-", Wilson picked Webber up. Putting him on clover's back. 

They walked back to the camp. When they got there something wasn't right.

"Maxwell...?" Wendy called out. No answer. Wilson knew something was wrong. He told the others to stay where they were as he walked around. Looking to see if anyone was in the camp, Wilson saw Maxwell face down in the dirt. His body not moving. Wilson ran to him, picking up the top half of him. "Maxwell!? Are you alright? Speak to me! Please, Guys! Come here! Hurry!"

They ran to Wilson. It didn't look good. Maxwell had a sickly pallor. His eyes were dark and sunken in more than before. His body cold. Wilson was worried that something bad had happened. Picking him up some more. Taking him to the fire pit. Lighting it up. Trying to get his body to warm up.

In a deep sleep, as Maxwell dreamed...

"Hey! William! Wake up silly! You're going to be late! I finally got enough money for us to go to the circus this weekend."

A young William Carter.

"Are you sure, brother? Would it be better if we just used it for-" "Stop right there, little brother! You said you wanted to go didn't you?" "Yeah, but Jack-" "Don't 'but Jack' me! I won't take no for an answer!" Jack said with a smile. Holding Willy(that was the nickname he gave him) around his arm. "I want to give you the best day you ever had. Now get dressed! We're going to be late for school!" Young William got dressed. Walking to school with his brother.

"Now be good in class, okay?" Jack patted his back. Both walked in.

After school, they got back home. It wasn't a happy household. As soon as they walked in, their father was yelling at his wife. He then saw Jack and William. "Where the hell have you two been?! I told you to be back home after school!" "We took the long way home, dad..." Jack meekishly said. Their father wasn't having any of it. Yelling at the boys.

"Honey! leave them alone." Their mother tried to defend them. Yet her husband snapped- "Shut up! They were needed at home when school was over. I told him before he left for school." 

"Dad... I also stopped at the workplace to pick up my weekly pay." "And, where is it?" His father's head just inches from Jack. Jack didn't like the hearing of this. Not wanting to show him. His father glared. "Well, I told you if you were late the money that you got was going to be taken away. Now, give it to me."  
"No..."  
"What did you say?" Their father snapped quietly.  
"I... I said no. I worked hard to get this money!"  
His father grabbed Jack by the arm. Jack wincing in pain. "No! Dad, stop!" "Please, Jack! Just give him the money! It's not worth it!" Cried William. Jack struggled his sight to is brother. "Willy, go... Go now!" He urged his brother. Not wanting him to see. William ran out of the house and into the barn.

Time had passed. Jack came back looking for his little brother. "Willy...?" He heard crying. "Hey, hey, hey... Don't cry, buddy. I'm okay." William hugged his brother as close as he could. Jack rubbed his head. "It's going to be alright, bro-" Jack tried reassuring him but they were too scared to come back into the house. So they stayed in the barn that night.

Maxwell heard a man's voice waking him up. Opening his eyes, seeing Wilson with him. As Wilson rubbed his head with a sad face, Maxwell gazed up at him. Taking his hand and cupping Wilson's face. Shushing gently. "Pal, don't cry... I'm alright. Working a tired smile. Trying to get the man to stop. Wilson still kept looking sad. "Don't cry now, be happy." Maxwell's voice getting faint. "I'll be okay."

Wilson held him close. "I was scared! Fearing that something bad had happened to you..." "Nothing was going to happen to me." Maxwell whispered. Being now at eye level. Staring into his lovely green eyes. "You have the most beautiful green eyes." "T-thanks." Wilson stuttered wit shock. Maxwell pulled him into a kiss. This kiss was more passionate. Maxwell took his hand and ran it through Wilson's hair. As Wilson's hands undone Maxwell's suit top, Max put Wilson down. Undoing the buttons on his dress shirt. Taking off the suspenders.

With his top half nude, Maxwell showed his chest. Wilson stared at it. Taking his hand, pawing it down his chest and stomach. The scientist was surprised, seeing how well he looked. Maxwell grabbed the hand. Bringing it up to his chest again. With a smile, he gave him another kiss.

Wendy peeked in the tent to see what was going on. Her face went red as she saw Wilson and Maxwell kissing. Wolfgang came walking over to Wendy. "Hey, tiny girl. What are you looking at..." He looked at what was going down. Screaming, he pulled Wendy away from the tent. Making both Maxwell and Wilson jump.

"Er, well.. Um..." Wilson broke out giggling. "I think we need to get back to work. You need some rest." He got up. Maxwell nodded, laying down.

Wilson walked over to Wendy and Wolfgang. "Um, so what are we going to do with the spider boy?" He hoped to take their minds off of what they just have seen.

Maxwell felt unpleased that Wilson had to leave so soon. Getting his stuff back on. He headed out of the tent. Everyone was talking. Trying to see what they were going to do with Webber. "Um..." Wendy stammered out. "I don't think he will harm us, will you?" "Who me?" Webber squeaked. "Oh! Nonono! I'd never hurt anyone and I'm really sorry for taking your food... I was just so hungry. I haven't eaten in days." Wilson felt bad for the poor thing. "It's okay, but next time ask before taking." 

Wolfgang was all the way up a tree due to Webber's appearance. Looking like a monster. The strongman wanted nothing to do with him. "Get down here, damn it!" Wilson hollered."There's nothing to be scared of! He's just a boy, I think...?" 

Maxwell came over to see the spider boy. "Get rid of it." "Huh, why?" Wendy asked. The tall man gave a cold expression. "He is a monster. He will bring more..." "If that was so, Maxwell, spiders would be coming already. I don't think they really care." Wilson reasoned.

Webber looking at them. A cute look spread on his face. He took his arms. Putting them around Wilson's legs. "Please! I don't want to live out there! It's scary... I don't do well in the dark, like that shadow monster I saw well I think I saw..." Maxwell knew he was talking about Charlie. Taking a deep breath, letting repressed stress out. "Fine... He can stay, but I hold you responsible if something goes wrong, you hear me!?" Maxwell ordered with a somewhat red face. Staring into Wilson's shocked eyes. He then walked away.

"What are you looking at, Mr. Wilson?" Wendy asked with a smirk on her face. Wilson glanced at her, and then fast as he did, he turned his head away. "Oh, um, nothing. It was nothing." Wilson walked away. 

Later that day, night fell. Everyone was getting ready for sleep. Maxwell sat by the water. Looking down as he held the pack of cards. "Hey, why so glum?" Wilson asked. Maxwell glanced up. "Nothing, pal. I'm fine..." "You don't seem to be... You seem to be upset?" "I just had a bad dream, pal. That's all."

Wilson looking a bit sad himself, took a seat next to him. "Hey, will you show me a card trick?" That seemed to work Maxwell like a charm. The tall man had a small smile. "Sure pal. Pick a card." Wilson did as told. Looked at the one he chose and putting it back in the deck.

"Is this your card?" Max held it up for Wilson to see.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Wilson cheerfully asked. Max smugly smirked. "Well, I guess I can show you a few of my... May I say, tricks~?" With a lusty look in his eyes, Maxwell was going to show him a trick that Wilson would never forget. "Give me your hand Wilson~"

Wilson had no idea was he was going to do to him, yet he didn't fight it either. Charlie watched from the forest. Seeing the two goofballs as Maxwell was doing tricks on Wilson. "I think he is getting his happiness back, my lady." Mr. skits said, coming to her. She was still not that happy with him from the last time they met.

"It is night, I must say..." Observed Nero. Looking at the both of them. Laying with her. He licked her face. Making Charlie giggle. "Okay, but stop now. He-he." She petted his head. Charlie went back to watching them. Bittersweetly enjoying the show, she could see Maxwell was finally happy. Being with someone other than him.

"Wow, I haven't did this trick in years... The last time I had, I was like... Hell! A kid! I think?" Maxwell chuckled to himself. Wilson was happy to put a smile on Max's face. "Well, I'm happy that you are." "Thanks. I needed a pick me up, pal, but now I think we need to go to bed." He said as he got up.

Walking to the tent and getting inside, Wilson walked over to Clover. Telling him goodnight. He headed back to the tent. Laying down, he wrapped his arms around Maxwell. Going fast asleep.

In the middle of the night, Maxwell heard hissing and the breaking of twigs. Walking out of the tent, he could see Charlie in their camp. She was holding Webber by the throat. Hissing.

"Maxwell, do something!" Wilson helplessly yelled. Maxwell nodded. Walking to the deadly, but upset, Charlie. Hoping not to get attacked or killed by her. "It's okay, Charlie, please put the bug boy down... Please." Max kept his eyes at her.

For the boy, it was life or death...

(Will Maxwell get Webber away from Charlie? Will she kill him or go after Maxwell due to forgetting everything as the night falls? Find out next time in the Maxwell & Wilson romance: King of Winter.)


	8. King of winter cry of the night

Maxwell tried his best to keep her from ripping the head off of Webber. Approaching her slowly. Holding his hand out. "Hold on, Webber... Don't move. I'm coming to get you." Maxwell cautioned. Webber did as he told. Not moving. Wilson stood still. His blood chilling as he watched it unfold.

Maxwell outreached his arms. Putting them around Charlie. He didn't move his head as he ordered to Wilson. "Okay pal... Come and get the bug boy." Wilson walked over slowly. Able to get Webber away from her, but with a fast hand, she grabbed Wilson. A threatening hiss directed at the scientist. Maxwell was now worried about Wilson. Knowing how Charlie could be unforgiving.

Wilson tried getting out of Charlie's arms. Maxwell motioned over with a touch, making her back away with light coming out of his hand. Wilson walked to Maxwell. Holding on to him tight. Looking back at her as she was crying. Charlie knowing that she could have ended their lives. She backed away from them.

"-don't! Charlie, it's alright..." Maxwell reassured. "I know you didn't mean it. It's going to be alright." Charlie gave a small bittersweet smile. Maxwell moved close to her. " Go on, Charlie. Morning is coming." She looked up. Seeing the sun was coming. Walking away, tears flooded her eyes.

"Poor girl..." Wilson murmured sadly.

"That was foolish!" Maxwell yelled at him inches away. "She would have ripped you apart!" He berated. Wilson stepped up to him. Placing his head on Max's chest. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen." Dropping everything, Max held him tight in his arms. Not wanting to let go.

Morning had come.

Everything was safe again for everyone... Yet Maxwell and Wilson did not go back to sleep that night. The two were walking around like zombies. Wanting to fall over due to them wanting to fall sleep. Clover came over. Rubbing his head on Wilson, trying to see what was wrong with his daddy. "Uh...? Ah- Aw... It's okay, Clover. I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all." He humored as he petted Clover's head.

"Oh no... Where is it?" Wendy muttered to herself as she walked off to the spider forest by herself. Not letting anyone know.

Time had passed by. 

It was time to eat lunch. Everyone showed up except one was missing. "Wendy, lunch!" Wilson called out. Yet Wendy didn't. "Come on... No more playing. It's time to eat!" Wilson looked by the pond, the tent, and by the firepit, but she wasn't there. 

"Maxwell, where is she?" He asked Maxwell. The tall man shrugged his shoulders. Wilson frowned. "Hm, that's not like her to walk off without telling us... She knows better than that." Wilson walked off to go find her.

As he was walking, calling out her name, Wilson stopped. Hearing crying. Walking to the sound- "Wendy?" She sat there, crying in the dirt. "What's wrong, honey?" "I lost it..." "Huh, lost what?" "I lost my daddy's watch.. It had the only picture I have left of him. Please! You have to help me find it..." She cried out. "Please, it's the only one."

Wilson took her in his arms. Both started looking with her. They had found the watch in a pond. It was sinking fast. Wilson put her down. Going to get the watch before it hit the bottom. Jumped in, he tried to get it back. "Don't get hurt, Wilson!" Wendy yelled in horror.

Thankfully, Wilson was able to get the watch back. Coming back to land. "Here Wendy." "Thank you, Wilson..." Holding him tight for a moment in a hug. Easing, she opened the watch. Only to reveal a half ripped picture of her dad when he was in his younger years. 

Wilson did a doubletake. "How did it get ripped!?" "No, it was like that when I got it. Something had happened to it years ago but I think the watch is broken." She dejectly explained. Sadly, Wilson picked her up. Walking back to the camp.

"There you are, pal..." Maxwell greeted. Studying Wilson's state. "Um, why are you all wet?" "I had to get something for Wendy. It fell in a pond. I got it back." Wilson said drying off. 

Wendy was holding the picture close to her, tears in her eyes. Wolfgang approached her. "Uh, whats wrong, tiny girl?" "I had almost lost something that was dear to me..." "Your sister's flower?" "No, not that. This." Wendy showed him the ripped picture. Wolfgang took the picture for granted. "Um... Tiny girl? It's ripped." "I know... It's been like that for years." "Who is the man, tiny girl?" Wolfgang asked again. Wendy sighed. "This is my daddy when he was younger."

Maxwell eavesdropped to the conversation as he was cleaned the dishes.

"I bet you can't wait to get back home to your pa, huh, tiny girl?" Wolfgang optimistially tried to cheer her up. Wendy shook her head. "That's never going to happen, Wolfgang..." "Huh? Why not, tiny girl?" "-Because, Wolfgang, he died..."

They all looked at her, but not Maxwell, still cleaning.

"What happened?" Wigfrid asked in shock. Wendy sighed some more. "Well, daddy was getting ready to go somewhere and-" She started to sniffle. "-he had walked into the kitchen. Going to get me a drink of water before he leaving to go see someone. And, well, he was holding his chest. I didn't know what was wrong until he fell to the floor. He had a heart attack he passed out... And he never woke up."   
Everyone had tears in their eyes. Even Maxwell, stopping his cleaning to hear better. "I couldn't do anything to save him..." 

"I'm so sorry, Wendy." Wolfgang tried holding back his sobbing.

They wanted to hug her. To help her feel better. "What was his name?" Webber asked as the sad little spider boy gave her a hug.

Wendy's distant eyes opened in thought. "His name.. It was Jack." The sentence made her sniff one more.

Like a gunshot, it made Maxwell freeze hearing that name.

"You see, that's why I said he used to farm." Wendy explained. Wilson rose a brow. "What's your last name, per chance?" "Well, I'm Wendy Carter. My dad was Jack Carter. He had gotten a ticket to go see a show but never got to-"

Maxwell dropped the plate he was cleaning. Tears rolling down his face as he was shaking. Wilson walked over to him. Seeing if he was okay. Everyone was now looking at him as well. Maxwell turned around to face Wendy with tears in his eyes. "Wendy... May I can see the picture?"

Wendy looked at him. She was hesistant to give it to him, but fighting her better judgement, she did anyways. Maxwell extended his shaky hand into the suit pants pocket. Pulling out a ripped piece paper. He placed it to the ripped picture. It matched. The part that he had was his brother's half of the picture. 

Wilson's eyes widened, as he saw now that Jack from the picture was Maxwell's brother from the story he told him.

Maxwell fell to his knees when he had the full picture. Wendy took a look at the finished photo. It was her dad and his brother when they were at the farm when they were kids. 

Wilson held Maxwell in his arms. Rocking him gently to calm down.

"Who are you?" Wendy asked. Maxwell took a moment. Staring at her with tears still in his eyes. "I'm Maxwell... Jack Carter's younger brother. This picture was when we were kids... Your Father is my brother." Wilson remembered when Maxwell told him of his brother dying when he was doing a show. Wendy stared at Maxwell, trying to figure him out. "And... Are... Are you, my uncle?" Maxwell nodded. Opening his arms for her. She ran into them crying. Holding onto him tight. "How come I have never seen you before? No pictures? Anything..." 

Maxwell grimaced, sighing as he explained. "Well, there was a fire. We lost a lot of things. My brother was lucky. Being able to save one picture of me. If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead right now. But mother wasn't so lucky. She never got out. We lived with our father after that had happened." He hugged Wendy close. Max closed his eyes. "Don't worry, Jack... I'll keep her safe. No matter what." He whispered to himself.

Wendy looked up at him. Hugging him again. Happy that she wasn't alone anymore. Wilson and the rest cried happily as they saw the reunion. Wendy sniffled again. "What are we going to do now, uncle?" "You know what...? I think I got it." Maxwell got up. Started picking up flowers. Wendy did the same. The tall man ordered everyone to pick stuff that was "nice". So the group did as told.

Meeting with Maxwell and Wendy, they were standing in front of a stone that read: "in loving memory Jack". They put beautified the gravestone. Making it the most lovely spot in the world.

"There now... If we ever feel sad or lonely, we'll come here, okay?" Max asked with a bittersweet smile. Everyone nodded. Wiping the tears from their eyes. Even Charlie was teary eyed(as night had already come).

Due to it being night, everyone was sleeping.

Charlie stopped by the gravestone. Leaving the most lovely flower in the world just for Jack. She sang the lullaby that Maxwell loved so much. 

Morning was soon here.

Everyone was working hard today, due to a storm on its way. Wilson moved logs from cut trees to the camp. While Maxwell was mining rocks and gold with Wigfrid. Wendy and Wolfgang was collected seeds to plant.

The thunder was roaring across the sky. Clouds were dark as ink. Maxwell was now worried. "Guys! The wind... It's gotten worse!" He hollered out as parts of trees ripped from the ground. Almost hitting Maxwell. Yelping in shock, he jumped out the direction of the debris.

Poor Wilson was a little ways from the camp. As he looked up at the sky, he knew something was coming. Dust and wind hit him. The clouds were coming down in a funnel formation. Dropping his jaw, Wilson started to run. "Oh... Fuck! Oh, this can't be happening! I have to get to cover! And fast! He rhetorically told himself as he ran.

Maxwell saw the tornado coming down. He picked Wendy up as fast as he could. Running to the underground storage opening. He grabbed the two doors, opening and having the girls get in. Then Wolfgang. Maxwell frowned to himself. "This isn't right... A tornado? Here!?" His head turned to the forest. "Wilson!" He yelled out. Hoping for the scientist to call back. "Wilson?! Where are you?! Maxwell yelled again, hoping yet for another callback.

"Tall man, you have to get in here now or you're going to get killed!" Wolfgang yelled as the wind got louder. Maxwell grimaced. Jumping into the storage. Holding the doors closed. Trying his best to keep them that way. 

Wilson was trying his best to get out of the way, but it was too late. The wind had picked him up. Wilson was in the funnel of the tornado. Getting hit with all the debris before throwing him far away from camp. 

He landed into a fire, making him scream. 

As he Wilson tried to put himself out, a woman looked up. Seeing the man, she ran over as fast as she could with a bucket of water. "Hold on-" He heard from the voice. Throwing the water on him. Thankfully put out. Wilson looked up to see her blurred image. Passing out from the pain.

Waking up sometime later, he sat up. Grabbing his arm from the burn. He heard the woman again. "Are you alright, dear? You took a nasty fall." The lady held a bowl of herbs for the burns on his arm. "Don't move, sweetie... Let me take a look at that arm." She cautioned as she pulled up his sleeve. Looking to see how bad it was. "Well, this doesn't look too bad. Dear, don't move. Please, so I can put this on." 

Letting her, Wilson glanced around. "Where am I?" "What was that, dear?" The woman blinked. The scientist grimaced. "Where am I? Wish I knew..." "I can't help you with that." She sadly told him. "-but you are welcome to stay. But before you do, what is your name?" She sweetly asked. Wilson sighed. "It's Wilson, ma'am." "Nice to meet you, I'm Wickerbottom. Are you hungry?" She offered. Wilson nodded, eating with her.

A few tears rolled down his face. Wickerbottom was concerned. "Is something wrong?" "My friends... I hope to god, their okay. The storm was heading their way. I hate to think something-" She got up. Walking over to him, she rubbed his back. "Don't worry. I'm sure they're alright. If you'd like, I can help you get back to where you came." She once again offered with a smile. Wilson nodded, putting wood into the fire to keep it going.

Suddenly he could hear clopping. "Huh?"

Clover was lost after that storm. The poor thing looked for his daddy. Wilson let out one whistle. Clover knew that it was Wilson's. Walking over to where he can hear it.

Wickerbottom cleaned Wilson's vest that had a little bit of blood on it from the fall. Clover saw what she was holding. Thinking that she had done something to him. With anger in his eye, Clover let out a battle cry. 

She looked up to her horror. "What?! A deerclops here at this time of the year?!" It was charging at her. Getting up, Wickerbottom ran back to her small camp. Pulling on Wilson's good arm. Trying to get him to move and come with her. "Hurry dear! There's a monster coming for us!" Wilson looked dazzedly at her. Getting up.

He turned around to see Clover was going after her. Wilson knew due to the anger in his eye.

"Clover!" Wilson exclaimed. "I'm here..." Clover looked down to see Wilson. Picking him up in a hug. Ever so happy to see him. Wilson shushed gently. "It's okay, buddy... I'm alright." Wickerbottom came out from hiding. "You... You're friends with it?" "Yes, his name is Clover. Don't worry. He's calmed down now."

Night had come. The fire was at its best. The three ready for bed and for the day to come so they can set off. Finding their friends that waited for them. 

(With a new friend with Wilson, and now Clover at his side, nothing could stop him in trying to get back to their camp. Is their camp lost to the storm, or is everything untouched? Until next time on the Maxwell & Wilson romance: King of winter. )


	9. King of Winter the Winter has returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :P

Morning was soon here.

Wilson woke up before anyone had. Walking off to the pond to take a bath. It wasn't warm but who cared... He was going back to his friends and nothing was going to stop him.

After bathing, Wilson walked over to Clover. Waking him up. "It's time to go." He got on Clover's back. Riding to Wickerbottom, he offered her that she didn't have to walk all the way. That she could get on if she liked."   
"thank you very much, dear. But... I think I will be okay." Wilson grimaced and then looked away. "Okay. Let's get going." They set off on their trail home.

Walking from morning to noon, Wilson was quite surprised from the older lady that she didn't need to stop and rest. Wilson got down. Telling her again that she could ride Clover this time. Nodding, she finally got on the deerclops. They continued their walk through the night.

Back at Maxwell's camp, everyone was safe. Maxwell opened the doors to see what was left.

Everything was broken. 

"Oh no, tall man... Everything is gone what we do now? And where is tiny man?! He wasn't with us when that came out of nowhere-" Maxwell grumbled quietly, wanting Wolfgang to shut up. The constant fretting was interrupting his thoughts on trying to locate him. 

Just as he was about to yell shut up, he saw a snowflake. "Huh? is that snow...?" He muttered in shock, looking up at the sky. 

"This can't be good. Mr. Skits!" The small snake-like shadow slitered up to Max's feet. "Y... Yes, sir?" He asked in a spineless voice. Max pointed toward the forest. "I need you to take Nero. Go look for Wilson. Don't stop until you find him, you got that?!" Mr. skits nodded. Getting Nero. They left as fast as his little body could take him.

Night had come again for Wilson.

It was going to be the hardest night he had ever faced. Icy rain was falling. The wind blew hard as Wilson was holding onto the tent outside for Wickerbottom. So she wouldn't get wet from the rain and wind. 

Morning had come.

The snow was still falling. Wilson was covered in ice and snow, yet still alive.

Wickerbottom came out of the tent. To her horror, she saw Wilson lying on the ground. Wickerbottom ran to him. "Are you alright?!" Wilson was chilled to the bone. Not moving much. "Oh god, I have to warm you up! And fast!" She gathered wood to start a fire for him.

Wickerbottom started rubbing Wilson's arms and legs to get the blood flowing through his body. Trying to warm him up. Wilson started to move. 

He tried to stand up. Black tears rippling from his eyes. His spit just as dark. Wilson started to gag. The sick feeling came back. Wilson was not in the best of moods. 

Looking up, he saw that black clouds were coming over them. "What... What's going on? Why are the clouds that dark?" Wilson asked to the older woman. Her head shook. "I have no idea dear, but we need to get you where it's dry." 

The trees got dark and bent. Shadows surrounded them. Wilson noticed them, making him stand behind her. He hissed. 

Wickerbottom backed up from him. "Dear...? Are... Are you hissing at me? She could see Wilson's teeth grow sharp. Black lines growing on his face. Wilson was indeed in danger. He started backing up. 

"There! Behind you!" Wilson warned as he saw black shadow hands coming for them.

Nero jumped up. Attacking the shadows. "So... You disobey master again. I see. Didn't you all learn from the last time? well, let me remind you!" Nero roared as he battled. 

Wilson yelled at Wickerbottom to take cover. "We'll take care of them!" He tried to brave the situation but was still too cold to move. Wickerbottom couldn't leave his side. "No... No, I'm not leaving you here! You're going to get killed if you don't hide as well!" Wilson stared at her with a grimace. "I can't... I need to keep you safe."

As Wilson got up, he was now facing off with the shadows. Studying them, Wilson saw as they morphed together. Becoming a beast willing to rip Wilson to shreds. Nero knew this was really bad. Wilson wasn't able fight back. His body being too cold. Nero jumped in front of him. "Back down!" He yelled at the shadows. 

Clover was crying over how scary the shadows looked. Wilson could see the distress that Clover was in. Walking over to him, Wilson whispered to him to hide with Wickerbottom. Petting him on the head. Clover nodded. Picking Wickerbottom up to hide.

Nero and Wilson were ready to fight.

Mr. skits saw the shadow-mass attacking them. Making Skits slither all the way back to the camp to tell Maxwell.

Everyone was picking up all that had been destroyed from the storm. "Master! Master!" Skits yelled as he approached Maxwell. He moved his eyes onto his servant. "What is it, Mr. skits?" Wendy was drying his hair. "Thank you, Wendy, but now... What is it Mr. skits?" "Sir, something bad happened..." "What is it? Tell me!" "Well, sir... The shadows. They're fighting with Wilson, and, well... They morphed together to try, and you know- Do him in-"

Maxwell's eyes widened. Grabbing his dark sword. "Everyone stay here, and don't-" He was interrupted by the presence of dark trees all around them. "No. This can't be..." He knew.

The shadows were taking them to his dark kingdom.

Maxwell ran off to find Wilson.Trying to put a stop to it now. He was pissed. Filled with anger his eyes. Their pupils going from hazel to silver red. "Hold on, Wilson. I'm coming!"

Back where Clover was hiding, the soft deer was bleating helplessly. Watching the fight between Wilson and the evil shadows. In horror, he saw them throwing Wilson around. Wilson roaring out in pain as he hit the ground.

"You're Mine!" The shadow yelled.

Nero had jumped up. Biting the shadow beast right in the paw, but the beast was strong. Throwing Nero to the cliff. Nero sliding off. 

As he desperately tried to hold on, Nero grunted helplessly. Wilson ran up to him hold on. "I got you!" He pulled him up. 

Yet the shadowy Beast wasn't going to let this happen. Taking it's paw, hitting Wilson. Making him fall off. The scientist was hitting the trees and branches as he went down. Down on the ground, Wilson's wings folded over him slightly. 

As the beast was going for the final blow...  
A dark sword came flying into it's back. The shadowy mass gargled out in the unbelievable pain.

Maxwell came at it. Jumping on to the beast. Biting ripping at it like an animal. 

"Go master! You can do it!" Mr. skits acted as Maxwell's cheerleader. Yet the cheering ended when he saw Nero. "Oh." He helped Nero up from the cliff's edge. "I got you-" The worm-like shadow using all the strength he had to help him up.

Charlie could only watch as she saw the man she loved being attacked by the very shadows that follow him. "Maxwell..." The beast's voice echoed. "We said we wanted him DEAD! But I guess we will have to take you as well!" The mass hitted him in the chest.

Maxwell fell. Screeching loudly.

They were still on the rocky cliffs.

"Help Me!" Maxwell yelled. He was holding onto some vines. As they gave out, Wilson grabbed his hand. Using the other one to hold on. "Hold on Maxwell, I got you! Don't let go... Please..."

The cruel laughter of the shadow mass could be behind them. "Now we got you where we want to die." It hit its tail on the ground. Making the land vibrate.

Max could only hold for so long. "Shit! It's trying to bury us alive! I'm slipping, pal! I don't think I can hold out much longer..." "No- Don't let go!" Wilson gritted his teeth.

Nero jumped onto the back of the beast. Trying to fight again.

Wilson on the other hand, tried to hold onto the cliffside rocks while holding on to Maxwell. It was hard. "Maxwell, I'm going to swing you to that rock. Try to grab it, alright?" Max nodded. Started to swing.

The Shadow Beast had it with Nero. Throwing him off as he was able to grab the sword from its back.

"Wilson!" Max rasped as he let go. Wilson was falling as his wing was broken. There was no way to fly. Maxwell jumped. His own wings able to fly. The man soared to Wilson as fast as he could. Holding out his hand and grabbing him. 

They both hit the ground.

"I've had it!" Maxwell yelled. Now in his full demon form running after the shadow. With lighting speed, he pushed it into the walls of the cliff. Taking his shadow hand, ripping it apart. 

One more hit was done to Maxwell. 

Before the rocks started falling, Wilson pulled Maxwell into a cave. Rocks blocked their way out.

With no light, Charlie would kill them, Maxwell thought, but she never showed up.

Sitting in the dark cave alone with Maxwell, Wilson leaned down to hear if there was any life coming from the tall man. Yet nothing came. Wilson glanced down. Fearing that he... "-I'm so sorry I failed you. I'm so sorry." He placed a soft kiss on Max's lips.

As he pulled away, Wilson felt a hand grab him. "I'm alive, pal." The man pulling him back into the kiss. As Max broke the kiss, Wilson sniffled. "I was scared that I would lose you... I don't want you to go." Tears rolled down his face.

As the last tear fell, gems were around their necks. They started to glow. 

As they looked into each other's eyes, Wilson was able to see the other half of Maxwell. The gem showing him what he really looked like. Wilson put his hand to his face and rubbed it sweetly. Bringing Maxwell's head to his chest.

At that Moment, Maxwell finally found peace in Wilson's arms. "I'll always be there for you, Carter." Maxwell looked into his eyes again. Pulling into another kiss.

As it deepened, Wilson began to undress him. Lying down on the ground. Letting Maxwell take over the moment as he started kissing down his neck. Down to his hips.

At the outside of the cave, Nero was trying to find a way in the cave but no luck. He was going to need help. Running up the rocks of the cliff to get the party together. Gettin the group to help them out of the cave.  
Needing to find Clover and Wickerbottom. Taking them to the main camp.

"Nero, where is Maxwell and Mr. Wilson?" Wendy asked. Nero sighed. "It's a long story." "Where are they?" Wigfrid asked as well. "I know something happened..." "If you really want to know, yes. Something did happen. We were attacked by shadows and had the crap beaten out of us. Other than that, yeah. I'm fine." Nero said holding his back. Sounds cracking from his spine.

"Are Mr. Wilson and uncle Maxwell okay?!" Wendy cried out. Nero nodded. "Well, all I know is they ran into a cave. That's all I know. I don't know if they're okay or even alive-" As Nero said that Wendy burst into tears. He realized that she had just lost the only family she had left. Wolfgang butted in. "Hey, it's okay, Tiny girl. I'm sure that didn't happen. I'm sure of it."

Wendy wiped her eyes. Hugging Wolfgang tight. "Look, tiny- Uh, mm... BIG shadowy dog. Don't say stuff like that. You know what she's been through." "Well, I'd love to say that was all but... But we lost Clover. There was an older woman with him so I'm thinking they're together."

They all looked at one another. Looking back at Nero, they were credulous. "Do you know who the woman was?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine."

At this point, they all got together to think of a plan to save them from the caves.

Back in the caves...

Heavy breathing could be heard throughout the cave. Wilson was laying on Maxwell's chest. Maxwell smoked his cigar. Aroused purring vibrated his chest. "So pal, how do you think that we will get out of here?" Wilson glanced up with his red eyes. "I don't know... But I bet that they're looking for us. But let's not sit around, or should I say, LAY, around." Wilson giggled. 

As they got up and dressed, all was dark outside as it was inside. Charlie was restless. She was pacing outside in anticipation.

Clover came out of hiding with Wickerbottom. He stared at her, upset and scared. Not knowing where his daddy went off to or even if he was killed. "Don't worry, dear... We will look for him. As well as the other man that seemed to come out of nowhere." Wickerbottom reassured with a puzzled face on her face. The two made a small fire.

"Tiny man! Tall man! Where are you?! Wolfgang don't like dark." The strongman warbled as he walked alongside Wigfrid. Not getting close to Wendy or Webber. "Wolfgang, you big baby... Stop moping and start walking." Grumbled Wendy. "We won't find them if you are that far behind." Knowing by the way she spoke, she had just about it for the day. 

( Will Maxwell and Wilson get out of the cave alive, or will the shadows get to them? Find out next time on the Maxwell & Wilson romance: King of Winter.)


	10. King of winter demons awaken

Wolfgang picked up the pace. Not falling too far behind. 

Night soon came. 

A small fire is all they had.

Looking for the cave was going to be harder than it seemed. The fallen rocks that blocked half there way.

"well, this is where we had the fight, but it's too dark to tell where the cave's entrance is. I think we need to wait out til Morning." Nero figured. Wendy was persistant. "-but we can't wait till morning! We only have until half the night, so waiting around isn't a good thing! The night monster will kill us..." She sat at the entrance. Trying to think of what they could do. Nero sighed. "On one hand, Wendy was right. There wasn't much time till the fire goes out." Nero glanced at them, then at the fire. "Well, I can see in the dark. Maybe I can get us some grass and wood." The group nodded in agreement. He set off looking for those resources. 

Maxwell and Wilson were still blocked in the cave. Looking around to find a way out. Wilson wasn't doing too well. Having a upset tummy and foggy vision made going through the cave even harder for him than it was for Maxwell. "Well, pal... This way is no good. It's blocked as well." "Well, then I guess we are just fucked." Wilson said with anger. 

Maxwell stared at him with his red eyes. "Are you okay? You seem angry..." "Nothing." Wilson huffed, walking away. Maxwell followed him. Putting an arm around him. Feeling his Wilson's forehead. "Gee, pal, your fever is back. When did that happen?" Wilson groggily looked at him. "I'm okay... Just a little tired."

Water was dripping on them from the cave ceiling. Sounds could be heard from deeper ahead. Wilson and Maxwell felt uneased by the sound but unwillingly went ahead.

On the outside, Nero had come back with grass and wood for the fire. "There. Even though I had to fight off the night monster, what we needed." His tone dripped with sarcasm as he sat. Wendy threw some of the wood into the fire. All sitting there in the cold.

They heard something.

It was like a cry of a deer. "Clover!" Wendy beamed, hoping he'd show up. Out of the bushes, popped out a Deerclops with a green cloth on his arm.

It was Clover. 

He darted to them, picking them all up into a hug. Squeezing the life out of them. "Wolfgang can't breathe-" The strongman wheezed but Clover was just too happy to let go. Wendy was feeling limp. "Clover, you're hurting us..." With that being said, he let them go.

An older lady had come out of the bushes. "Who are you?" "Well I'm Wendy. This is Wolfgang, Wigfrid, and Webber." Wendy introdued. The older woman stared and the group and gently bowed her head. "well, nice to meet you all. I'm Wickerbottom. Is this deerclops with you?" "Yes, he is." Wigfrid said "-and he was with a man in a red vest as well." "Oh, do you mean Wilson, dear?" Excitedly, they all nodded and asking if she had seen them.

"In any way... Dear, I only saw one man. Is someone else missing?" Wickerbottom figured. They nodded. Teling her that Maxwell was the man he was with, him also gone. Wickerbottom grimaced. "I'm sorry, dear... I haven't seen him. What does he look like?" "Well, he is tall. Kinda black hair swept hair. Big nose... Wears a pinstripe suit?" Wendy described her uncle. The elderly woman shook her head. "Well, I haven't seen a man like... The last thing I have seen was rocks falling down a cliff." 

Wendy's head hanged down, tears rolling down her face. "They might be dead!" Crying out. Wickerbottom came close. "Oh. There-there... Dear, I don't think that happened. I'm sure they are alright." Wickerbottom gently rubbed Wendy's back.

Nero noticed an angry Charlie passing around the cave. Knowing she was madder than a bat out of hell. Nero made sure the fire kept going. Keeping it alive as long as possible.

Back into the cave, Maxwell and Wilson walked for almost three hours. Maxwell needed to stop due to the pain his feet. "We're in, Pal... Need to stop here..." The tall man sat down on the rock next to Wilson. He glanced at the scientist, starting to see some worrying signs. "Um... Pal? Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself." "Nothing."

Maxwell knew it. Wilson was losing control to his demon self. Scooting closer, he put his arms around Wilson. Asking the demon in him: "What are you doing to him...?"   
The demon responded through the scientist: "Sorry. Wilson can't speak right now."  
Frowning, Maxwell held the host body tight. Bringing up his own demon side. "Why he is taking over?"

Just as soon as he did, Wilson was back to normal. The scientist gazed into Maxwell's eyes. "What had happened...?" "Um, nothing, Pal. Let's either rest or keep walking."   
Max waited for an answer.  
"Let's get out of here." Wilson decided. 

Both walked through the dark. When it seemed like there was no hope of getting out alive...

They saw light at the end of the cave.

Walking out of the cave, they took notice of the nighttime sky. A almost full moon was shining on them. Soft light reflected on Wilson's hair. Maxwell rubbed the scientist's cheek. "Your skin is so soft..." Wilson gazed at him, his body rubbed against him.

Have I fallen for this man, Wilson thought.  
This is he what I was hoping for all along.

As tears fell down his face, Wilson gave the man a embrace. Maxwell bewilderly jerked his head back. "Why're you crying now?" "Don't worry... These are tears of joy, not sadness. Thank you for being with me..." Maxwell hugged back, this embrace was more than it was before.

on the other side of the cave...

Wendy and the others were moving rocks. Trying to help them get out. Nero didn't see Charlie anymore. Knowing that that meant Maxwell and Wilson were no longer in the cave. "Wait..." Nero turned his head to the group. "Charlie is gone!" 

The group paused, gawking at him. "What does that mean, shadow doggy thing?" "well, first, I'm a shadow 'dog'. Not JUST any shadow 'doggy thingy'. I do have a name..." Nero glared in frustration. "Two, if she's not here that, that means... They got out of the cave."

They paused moving the rock. 

"Well, I guess... We will start looking for them in the morning. No matter what it takes, we will find them!" Wendy stated with joy.

The morning had come.

Everyone was set off to look for them.

When Maxwell and Wilson woke up...  
They were tied up by the pigmen.

The leader of the men studied them. Grunting, he pulled them up. Dragging them to the pig king. 

"What is the meaning of this?! Let us go! I mean it! Let us go!" Maxwell berated along the way. The pigmen didn't react to his pleas.

Maxwell was moving about, trying to get out of the rope that bound him. His eyes noticed a chop block on the ground. Making his blood chill more than it was. Knowing they were going to be used as a sacrifice. His fear made him wriggle faster as he was loosing rope the rope's tightness.

"For the King!" They yelled out.

Time was running out for them. They had to do something fast if they wanted to get out alive.

Wilson was thrown on to the ground he was first. The bulky pigs held Wilson tightly down. "Help!" He cried out, hoping someone will come for him. "Help!" "Let me go you ugly bastards!" Maxwell roared out, wriggling faster. Trying to get free. Wilson turned his head to the man. "Help, Maxwell! Please! Do something!" "Don't you think I'm trying, pal?! Hold on- I'll think of something..." He looked around in hopes of finding something to cut the rope.

As one of the Pigmen was holding Wilson's head down, the other one had the axe. Ready for the cut. With luck, Maxwell cut himself free with a claw from his finger. He sliced at the one holding him down. Maxwell's demon side had awakened, now going after the one with the axe taking them down.

Wilson got up and ran to one of the houses. Running inside. Maxwell took care of the men, but the men were too much for the tall demon. Taking Maxwell down. Wilson's heart skipped a beat. Watching the man he loved being thrown to the ground.

Wilson ran out of the pig house towards Maxwell. The tall demon hissed at them. "Stay away!" He roared. Maxwell held out his arm to Wilson. Putting it around him to try to keep the scientist safe. Wilson shivered. "Is this the end for us...?" "I hope not, pal." Maxwell grimaced in his dread.

"Stop!" The men heard a voice bellow. 

A axe was in the air, ready for the cut.

"I will not have blood spilled in my village!" A king yelled. He walked to the two men. "Do not fear. I will put a stop to this bloodshed. I know my brother was the one giving the orders but not anymore. I'm the leader now, and this bloodshed must stop! If anyone objects to this... Then they are banned from here."

The king took Wilson by the hand and helped him up. Wilson brushed the dirt off himself. Then patting off Maxwell.

In the moment, Maxwell grabbed Wilson. Kissed him. "You're a fool~"

"They were going to kill you! What were you thinking?!" Wilson screamed in the mix of bewildered anger. "I wasn't about to lose the only one cared for!" Maxwell's face went red. "Erm... Thank you."

On the other side, everyone had slept. Waiting for the sun to come.

Morning had arrived.

"Come on, guys." Nero started to lead. Wendy was purplexed. "If they're no longer in the cave, but... Now does this mean we have to leave the camp? Will we find them?" Nero gave her a smile. "Don't worry. I think they're doing just fine. Where ever they are... Even if we have to look all over this world for them." 

Clover beamed. He was certain of seeing his daddy again soon. Wickerbottom smiled at the new friends she made along the way. "is it alright to stay with you all? I no longer had a home to go to." "You just need to ask!" Wendy grinned. Taking her by the hand, walking alongside her. 

"Well, everyone, we are on our way!" stated Wolfgang, him looking at the map that Wilson had made for them. Pointing at a spot on the parchment. "Let's start this way." They all nodded, heading off. 

Maxwell and Wilson were asleep together in a tent. Wilson woke up to soft breathing on his face. Giggling at the warmth. Maxwell had one eye open. "Well pal... You're awake. How did you sleep?" He asked with arousal. The scientist blushed hard at the implications behind the question. "Why d-did you say it like that?" "Well, for one, you're just so cute when you get all flustered~" Maxwell brought a finger to Wilson's cheek. Rolling the fingertip down. Wilson blinked. "Something is poking me..." He looked down to see something under the blanket. Noticing a bump.

Wilson squeaked in embarrasment. Hiding his face. "I'm so sorry!" This only made Max even more amused. Chuckling while moving close. "There's no need to hide, my pet~" Max purred, running a hand through Wilson's hair.

The tall man paused when a pigman came in. Telling them that their bath was ready. Getting up, Max and Wilson walked out of their tent.

When they walked into the bathing stall, the door slammed shut. Making Wilson jump. Maxwell knew they weren't locked in. "So pal... Ready for your bath?" He gave a crooked smirk as Max picked Wilson up. Walking down the steps.

Stopping at the pool-sized bath, Maxwell started to undress Wilson. "Well, well, well~ There's no need to be so shy~" Maxwell gave him another kiss before taking off the last of his outfit. Wilson was now butt naked.

"Well? Get into the bath." Maxwell ordered with a somewhat evil smile. Reluctantly Wilson did as he was told, but as he did so, he had gotten a light slap on his butt. Wilson squeaked with a jumped in.

Maxwell undressed himself in view. Walking in slowly. Wilson's face was redder than his vest as he spectated. Holding his arm bashfully, head facing away. Maxwell swam over to the young man. Pulling him close. "Hm... The water feels nice, doesn't it?" "U-u-um..." "Well pal... If you wash my back, I'll wash yours."

As he turned with his back exposed, Wilson's met face to face. Max placed another kiss, with Wilson kissing back. The scientist started rubbing Maxwell's back. They were lost in the moment. The steam and room being lowly lit made this moment memorable.

They broke the kiss for air. Looking deep into one another's eyes. Wilson playfully swam away from Maxwell, in hopes that Max would follow him. He got his wish. The tall man playfully followed, still playing. Wilson stopped when his hips were grabbed. Maxwell purring close. "Looks like there no getting away from me now, pal~" "You got me." Wilson bashfully giggled.

As he placed another kiss onto Maxwell's Lips, the tall man pulled Wilson close again.

This day just can't get any better, Wilson thought. 

Little did he know that Maxwell was reading his mind the whole time. "Oh-ho, pal~ It's just gotten started..." Max said with a sharp toothed grin.

(Hehehehehe... Well, um... Will Maxwell make Wilson's day the best? Will Wendy and the others find them? Find out next time on the Maxwell & Wilson romance: King of Winter. )


	11. King of Winter lust of the night

"S... Started?" Wilson stammered. He regretted asking when he saw that sharp toothed grin. Maxwell purred in anticipation. "Don't worry, pal... I will make sure all your littlest dreams come true. Oh yeah... This is going to be one hell of a morning."

Wilson could feel a hand going down his chest. Reaching down to his stomach. Blushing hard, Wilson could feel Maxwell's hand going lower. Making him moan helplessly. Maxwell rubbing the scientist's member softly. 

The tall man moved his lips toward Wilson's ear. "How does that feel, pal?" "Good." Wilson whispered back as he leaned into Maxwell's chest. Maxwell purred as he was rubbing faster. Placing a kiss on Wilson's neck. The scientist cooed out. The moment of bliss rushing over him. 

Wilson was picked up like a bride by Maxwell. The man took him over to the steps. Sitting him there. "Well, pal... Let's get back to what we were doing-" He put his hand around Wilson's cock again. Pumping him faster than ever. Wilson panted faster in his enjoyed helplessness.

On the other side, Wendy and the others had set off. 

"Okay, so... If we are here... Then what part of the map is this?" Wendy asked the old lady. Wickerbottom looked down in thought. "Hm, that is a good point. I have never been here this far." Wendy studied at the map again. Pointing ahead. "Guess we will go this way. We better make tracks."

Back at the bathing stall...

Maxwell was holding Wilson by the hips. "Well, Pal~ Are you ready? He proposition. Wilson stared at him, trusting this. He nodded lightly. Maxwell, not wanting to hurt the poor man, used two of his fingers. Putting them inside Wilson's posterial hole. Slipping them slowly in and out. Wilson was holding on to a towel that he was given. The scientist moaned in both pain and pleasure. "It- It hurts a bit." He blurted helplessly. Maxwell knew. Slowing down for him. "Are you ready for the real thing, Pal~? The tall man purred up. Relaxing again, Wilson nodded in anticipation.

Maxwell leaned Wilson down. Taking his own member. Slipping it inside of Wilson. The scientist held on to Maxwell tight. The experiene was a bit painful. Maxwell had placed a kiss on Wilson's lips.

As Wilson gave him the okay to move, Maxwell started to motion slowly.

The pigs guarding on the outside of the doors heard odd sounds. Things they never heard before. The King ordered them to move away from the door. Letting their guests be in peace. The guards moved. Being ordered by the king to cook a meal in preperation for the humans once they finished bathing.

As Maxwell was going at a good pace, he humped Wilson in a rabbit-like pace. The scientist's g-spot being pressed several times. "I'm so close..." Wilson mewed out. Their breathing was fast in unison. Unintentionally, Wilson extended his claws. Their sharpness ran down Maxwell's back yet it didn't seem to bother the other demon. 

With a few last good thrusts, they had reached their climax. Maxwell resting on top of him. Both sweaty from their time.

"Do you want to get cleaned up for real this time?" Wilson asked with a smirk. Maxwell gave an evil but yet a sexy smile, taking Wilson back into the water. Cleaning him up. Wilson did the same for Maxwell. 

After they were done, they had come out of the bathing stall.

"Ah... You are ready? Please join us." The king offered.

There was food as far as they can see. It made Wilson gawk in shok. "Is... Is this for us?" "Yes. Take as much as you need. Now, come, come. Sit with us." The king joyously greeted.

They all started eating. Making small talk. "So, where did you come from?" The king asked. Wilson paused from eating. "Well, you see, a storm had hit. I lost my friends. Then Maxwell found me. We were attacked by this huge shadow! And then got lost in a cave that passed the trees over that way..." 

The king hummed to himself in thought. "You are lucky. The cave floors are not stable. They could give away anytime. Not to forget to mention the weird things happen in there..." 

Maxwell rose a brow. "Really? Like what eaxctly?" "Yes... Shadows and black fluid had been coming from the walls of the caves. Pigmen went in, but they never came back. I think someone or something took them."

Maxwell and Wilson looked at one another. They went back to face the king. "Is that true?" "They are lucky to have made it out alive."

Time had passed. The sun was setting. Pigmen ran into the houses.

Wilson grimaced at the sky. "Without wood or grass, how are we going to stay safe for the night? How are we going to make it out here without a fire?" "Tut-tut~" Maxwell held him in his arms. "Don't worry. I will keep you safe soon."

Night was here.

Maxwell had Wilson is his wings. Hoping that Charlie would go after him and not Wilson.

Hearing sounds, Maxwell cringed. His fearful gaze looked down at the sleeping man in his arms.

"Max."  
The tall man heard a familiar voice.

"It's me... Charlie." She put a hand to his face. Her voice echoed in Max's mind. "How are you?" "I'm alright." Charlie hugged him. "It's alright, Max. I know you care for him." Maxwell started to tear up. "Oh Charlie... There so much I want to tell you. Factually, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ruined your life. I'm sorry that I got you stuck here... If there was a way I- I'd let the watcher take me. Doing whatever he wanted with me. I... I never wanted this to happen to you. It's all my fault I did this to you. If I can I would take it all back."

Charlie hugged him.

"My father was right... I would never be anything but a dumb farmer-" Charlie put a hand to his lips. "Max, don't say that! You are a great man. I always knew you were. So you made a mistake, yet you are more than what your father has ever said. I always knew you were well. Now sleep."

As she laid him down, Max closed his eyes. A soft kiss was placed on his forehead.

Charlie walked to the pig king. "Thank you, Hamilton... You are truly a great king." The King smiled. "Not to worry. Maxwell and Wilson will never be hurt." He picked up his pan-flute. Starting to play a lullaby.

 

Everyone had stopped for the night.

Wendy was tired from the long trial. Nero already crashed due to the lack of sleep he'd been getting. Clover was asleep as well. 

Wickerbottom noticed Wendy sitting all by herself on a boulder. "What are you doing here all alone?" "Nothing." Wendy held her locket as close as she could. The older Lady sat next to her. Hoping small talk would help. "It's a lovely night, isn't it?" "If you say so..." "Whats wrong, dear? I can tell you're upset about something."

As she put a hand on Wendy's shoulder, the little girl sighed. "I just miss my sister and daddy." "Where are they?" "Dead." "I'm so sorry to hear that, dear..." "Maxwell is the only family I have left. I just want my family and friends back. I miss them all the time. We used to play when daddy got home from work, no matter how tired he was. He was always able to play with me and my sister..." 

Wendy paused with a happy sigh. Eyes gazing to the sky. "I remember the forts we used to make. Daddy alway playing the monster. When the fun was over he would fall asleep with us. Now... That will never happen again..." 

Wickerbottom shook her head. "It will. You know your daddy and your sister are watching over you. They will alway be here..." A slightly wrinkled finger pointed at Wendy's chest. "With you dear." "I know... My sister is. She always comes back from her flower but daddy won't-"   
Right then, Wickerbottom got an idea. "Wait here, dear." Getting up from the rock they were on. Wendy watched her as the elderly woman got sticks, rope and, cloth. Wickerbottom walked back to where they were. "Hold this side." She handed a rope, tying it all together. Wendy beamed with her realization. "It's a fort!" The little girl jumped with joy. Wickerbottom made it for the both of them to sleep in for the night. Wendy squeezed tight. "Thank you, grandma!" Wickerbottom gave a big smile. Holding her close. "I like the sound of that..."

Webber approached them. "Hey Wendy, what do you got there?" "It's a fort. Want to join us? She asked. Webber hurried over to join the fun. "So, what are we going to do? It's not really bedtime yet, so can we cook and watch the fireflies?" "I think that's a great idea!" Wendy exclaimed.

He got out corn and other foods. Wendy smirked. "Okay, ready?" She looked over to see if anyone else wanted to join. But... Everyone else had fallen asleep. "Oh well... Just us."

After the snack and story, they had laid their heads down. "Goodnight daddy... Me and Abigail miss you very much." As she closed her eyes she began to dream. 

A man's voice screamed out. 

"Honey, help! I'm stuck!" Jack called out. Abigail approached. "Daddy, what did you do to the fort?" She asked. Jack grimaced. "Daddy tripped." "Oh no! The monster got in, sister!" "Yeah, let's get him!" The sisters deviously plotted.

"Ah! No-! Not the brave knights of the fort!" Jack tried to play along as they jumped on to him. "Ow..." 

Their mother came to Jack. "Honey, your knee is where it shouldn't be." "Heh." Their father gave a weak smile. "Sorry daddy..." Wendy apologized.

"Now Jack, no roughhousing with the girls." Their mother reminded. Jack undid his leg. "I'm not, they jumped on me." They all heard a rining. "Oh! That's the door!" "Who's that daddy...?" The sisters glanced up at their father like anticipating kittens. Jack smirked. "You'll see..." 

Getting up, Jack walked to the door. Opened the door, only to reveal- "William! how are you?" The brothers laughed loudly. "It's good to see you... Come in, have a seat on the-" He was interupted by the rearragement in furniture. "Well, the fort-slash-couch."

Wendy and Abigail ran behind the couch. Not really trusting the visitor.

"Aww... Come on, girls. Come meet your uncle." "That's okay, Jack. They can meet me when there ready-"

Just like that the dream was over.

Wendy started to wake up. The loving sun blinding her. She crawled out of the fort to meet up with everyone.

As everyone had eaten their food and packed up- "Damn!" Everyone looked at Nero. The giant shadow hound was backing to the group. "There are tendrils everywhere! Where did they come from?!"

The shadows were setting up a new attack. This time with more force. Hounds were howling out. They starvers unprepared for the next wave of attack.

Wilson had just got up hearing the same hounds. Knowing that an attack was coming. Getting up from the dirt, he started looking for Maxwell. 

A blue ice hound stalked out its prize. Wilson started hissing as he saw the hound. Ready to fight back. How bad can one hound be, he thought to himself. Yet Wilson saw a lot more. Backing up a bit to see they were everywhere. One of the ice hounds walked up to Wilson and sniffed him. 

It barked with joy.

Starting to lick him, Wilson was shocked but relieved. It wasn't going to kill him.

"Lad...?" Wilson heard. Looking up, he saw it was a mactusk, but not just any mactusk. It was the one who saved him from the cold. "It's you!" Wilson gawked with happiness. "What are you doing here?!" "Camp is not too far from where we are." Mactusk pointed.

Right then, it clicked. Wilson knew where he was. 

"Maxwell...? Maxwell!" Wilson called out. Maxwell came running, his pants barely on. He glanced at Wilson with a worried look. "What's wrong?" He asked with slight ignorance. Wilson stared down to see Max without his pants on. Blushing hard. "What were you doing...?" "I was using the bathroom, thank you very much, pal. Now. What is it?" The tall man huffed in frustration. Wilson pointed to the walrus. "This Mactusk saved me before." "Your point is pal...?" "My point is, asshat, I know where we are! The mactusk Camp is that way."

The Mactusk nodded.

"That means I know where we are. We are just on the other side of their camp! Not too far from where you found me." Wilson explained. Max finally understood, mouth spreading to a grin. "That's like a day away from here! Good eye, pal. I think we can find the others in no time." Maxwell rubbed Wilson head in a appreciating manner.

"Leaving so soon?" Hamilton the king asked. Wilson sighed. "Yes. You see, we are looking for our friends. We just really want to get back to them. They're like family to us." The scientist reasoned. Hamilton gave them a hug. "I wish you both all the luck. If you need, take some of the stuff here to help you are your way." "Thank you..." Wilson sincerely said. The king eased the hug. "Come back anytime. We will welcome you with open arms and hearts."

Wilson and Maxwell packed a few bags with all they needed. 

With one last hug, they set off. 

Wilson asked the Mactusk for a hand. Needing to help find their friends due to being good hunters. "Sure, I can. The hunt is done for the day, so why not?"

As they headed off, Wilson wondered. "So where do you think they are, Max?" Maxwell stopped. His face filled with tears. This time it felt like he was loved again. His happiness was here, but this time it was to stay.

Wilson came close. "Are you okay?" "Yeah pal. I'm just fine..." Max sighed as he put an arm around him. They went off to find their friends. With an old friend by their side, finding the group would become a lot easier. 

(Will they find everyone in time before sundown or will it take them another night? Find out next time in the Maxwell & Wilson romance: King of Winter.)


	12. King of Winter Broken Bones

Walking through the snow, Wilson was getting rather tired. Not keeping up with anyone due to the cold. "Wait up guys... I can't Move anymore. I'm too cold-" Wilson moaned out, falling to his knees in the snow.

Maxwell ran over to aid him. "We have to stop." Trying to rise his voice louder than the wind. The Mactusk grimaced. "I know you want to stop, but we'll all freeze to death out here if we don't get back to the igloo." 

Maxwell wasn't having any of it. Furiously glaring. "Pal, he can't Move anymore!" 

Mactusk walked over to Wilson. Taking him by the flippers, he helped them up. "Well, you can ride the sled." Pulling it up for him to get on. Wilson nodded. Getting on as he was being pulled along like a child on a winters day.

But for Wilson... Being a child was the hardest time in his life. 

Looking at the snow, he was lost in his own mind. Thinking back to the days when he was a lad. He closed his eyes, an image came into his head.

A small boy with black W-shaped hair. The boy looked about six years old. Standing in the middle of a man and woman to the side of one another.

Wilson looked pale and sickly. He was never a healthy child. Always getting ill. Yet that never stopped the sweet boy.

A cameraman was at the Higgsbury's residents. Setting up everything for a family photo. As the Mother and father were getting ready, the two boys were in their rooms trying to pick out the best outfits. Always the younger brother was better than him. The mother and father looked to him more than Wilson. They had more hope for him than Wilson. Wilson was always left out, feeling alone. "Mother and father love him more than me..."

Wilson walked to the window in his family home. Looking out, watching the rain fall. He heard his mother walking back and forth. "Where is he...? He's late again, like always! When will he get here?! I'm not going to miss the photoshoot due to him being tardy." She grumbled, walking off mad. His father was about to go after her. 

A car had pulled up. Wilson's eyes opened up with glee as the old looking man got out of the car. Ringing the doorbell. "I got it!" Wilson yelled while running to the door, almost falling.

He opened the door to show the man. He looked like he was in his fifties, pausibly early sixties. The man was holding an old doctor's bag, filled with odd things. Wilson hugged his legs tight. "Grandpa... You're here!" His wide eyes glancing up at him. The grandfather bent down to pick up Wilson in his arms. Giving a warm chuckle. "My-my... You have grown from the last time I've seen you. Well, I have something for you." 

Putting Wilson down, the grandfather opened the bag to pull out his gift. "There you go, lad." His sage eyes looked up to see his brother staring at him. "Don't worry, I have something for you too."

As he gave Wilson a box, the boy's father approached. "Dad, where have you been? My wife has been waiting for you." He scolded his own father. The grandfather rolled his eyes up. "What's she barking about this time? I know the photo-thing but really...? Making a bigger deal out of it as it is?" "You're not really wearing that are you?" "Hm? What's wrong with it?" "Father! You're in a lab coat! While everyone is dressed nicely, god knows what's on that thing-" "Fine-fine! I'll put on a suit." The old man grumbled while walking into the next room to get dressed.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's do this."

Everyone gathered around to take the photo. After it was done, everyone was ready to eat. They all moved to the dining room. Talking filled the air. Adults talked. 

A small voice was heard. It was Wilson, trying to talk to his Grandfather. "Speak up! No one can hear you." His mother barked with frustration.

"What is it?" He held Wilson on his lap. Wilson showed him something that he had found. "Son...? What have I said about bringing rocks to the table? If you don't get it out of here, I will switch you good! You hear me?!" She ordered. Wilson glumly looked at her, moving from from the table.

Wilson opened his eyes. Hearing the Mactusk. "They had arrived at the igloos." Maxwell picked up Wilson, bringing him inside. Laying the scientist down on soft blanket. He kissed Wilson's forehead. Then walked over to the fire, sitting down. "Will this Winter ever end...? I'm getting worried looking at Wilson." "The storm is bad. I don't think you should leave until the storm goes away, or at least calms down." The Mactusk advised while coming into the igloo. He made some mandrake tea to warm them up. Maxwell gave his blanket to Wilson so he can sleep. "Don't worry, pal. I'll be alright without it." The man petted Wilson's head to lull him to sleep. Higgsbury closed his eyes again.

On the other side of the forest, Clover was keeping the wind from hitting them. Wendy was scared. The storm had been bad, but not like this. Wickerbottom read a book while waiting. Webber stared at the snow. "Um... This is going to take longer than I was hoping." "Dears..." Wikerbottom held Wendy and Webber close to her. Clover fell fast asleep. 

Wendy grimaced. "How are we going to get food, let alone keep the fire going?" "Don't worry we will try the best way we can." Wickerbottom reassured as they fell asleep.

Wilson was still dreaming. Seeing himself again as he was younger.

This time it was after the photo.

Grandpa was again fighting with daddy. "They always fight when grandpa comes over... I wish they didn't." Wilson said to himself as he was playing with some toys on the Floor. Mother and father looked like they were getting ready to go somewhere. "They're taking brother with them like always. Forgetting me... But at least this time I'm not all alone. Grandpa is with me this time."

He lit the fire in the fireplace. Pulling out a book. "He'll have me come over to sit on his lap. I love it when he reads me stories... Even though they can be scary at times."

"Grandpa...? Why do they hate me so much?" Wilson asked with tears in his little eyes. The Grandfather gazed at him. Knowing it was somewhat true, but he didn't say anything. "Don't worry, my boy. It's cold tonight and they probably just don't want you to get sick. Though... Your face does look a light pink. Are you alright?"

Wilson stared at him with a big smile. Nodding. "I was just running around the house is all, grandpa. Thank you for asking." He excused. The grandfather felt Wilson's forehead just to make sure he was a little warm. Nothing too alarming.

Reading for what seemed forever, Wilson was starting to fall asleep. Trying his best to keep his little six-year-old mind awake but he had fallen asleep on his grandpa's lap. 

Wilson woke up to Maxwell moving around under the covers. The scientist bashfully looked away at the door. Getting up, Wilson walked out to use the bathroom.

"Man... I must be losing it if I'm seeing eyes everywhere." He bemoaned to himself. "The sun was still down from the looks of it, maybe it's still nightti-" He was interrupted when a shadow threw him into a tree.

Wilson screamed so loud, it woke up everyone. Maxwell came running out, searching for Wilson.

To his horror, Wilson was in the mouth of an giant evil shadow. Crushing him in its teeth. Breaking the scientist's ribcage. Wilson cried helplessly out in pain.

Maxwell lost it.

The beast within him snapped. He was out for blood now. With red-silver eyes changed, wings spread out. 

As the shadow was throwing Wilson around, Maxwell swooped at the shadow. Ripping parts out of it like a crazed animal. The shadow let Wilson go as it was being ripped apart.

"Help me!" Wilson helplessly yelled. The Mactusk came over with a stare of horror on his face. "Lad! Are you alright?!" "I'm in so much pain- Help me!" Wilson plead. The Mactusk used its fins, holding Wilson's upper body. Trying to stop the bleeding. 

After taking down the shadow, Maxell approached Wilson. Picking him up. "Oh god... Wilson." The tall man held him close to his chest. Bringing him in the igloo and setting him down. 

"I think that fucking shadow broke something..." Wilson groaned with fear. Maxwell grimaced. "I'm a fool... Falling asleep like that.

Wilson took his hand. Rubbing it to the side of Maxwell's cheek. Max's tears fell from his eyes, seeing Wilson in so much pain.   
There was a soft groan escaping Wilson's lips. "K... Kill me." "What?" Maxwell blurted in horror. The scientist gazing at him with weak eyes. "Kill me." He said softly. Max grimaced. "I can't do that Wilson, I don't have it in me. I'm sorry..." Wilson held out a life-giving amulet. "Use th... This."

Maxwell took it. Starting to cry, he never wanted such bad things happening to Charlie. This was going over the line, having to kill the one he loved as to save him? "I don't think I can go through with this..." 

The Mactusk held Max's shaking hands in his flippers. "If you don't, he'll suffer." Maxwell bewildered stare at the Mactusk. His eyes jotted back to Wilson. "Do... Do you really want this? Coming back will be more painful than broken bones." 

Wilson was starting to slip away. With the last of his strength, he nodded. With that being said... Max walked over to him. Picking Wilson up in his arms, grabbing him in the fur blanket. "I'm so sorry..." Taking a blade in his hands. 

He putting the amulet around Wilson's neck. Holding his body still, he slit Wilson's throat.

Watching the blood leave, Maxwell's body shook. Trying to hold back all of his tears. Just like that, Wilson was gone. Maxwell couldn't hold back the anger and sadness anymore. More sadness than anything else.

The mactusk could only watch the man fall apart. Picking up a blanket and putting it over Maxwells shoulders. "It's going to be alright."

Wilson had open his eyes as the amulet started to glow. Filling him with life again. Maxwell held the body close, knowing the pain he was going to be in. The demon blood that was exploring through his veins. Wilson roared out in pain. Some bones were still broken, but what mattered was the bones that were in his chest. He held on to Maxwell. Staying that way all night.

Morning had come.

Wilson woke up one again. Being pulled on by a sled. ""Where are we going?" He asked. Maxwell glanced back at him. "Back to my dark kingdom but..." "Our friends?" "Don't worry, I will find them. Bringing them with me. Charlie will take you from here."

Charlie had come out of the shadows. Taking the rope of the sled. She looked down at the sled. "Poor thing..." "Charlie." Max interjected, the shadow woman gaped in confusion. "Huh?" "If one of those damn shadows touch him... I want you to rip them apart. Show no mercy." The look on his face was dead serious. Feeling a similar sentiment she nodded. Pulled Wilson along.

"Maxwell, be careful out there." The Mactusk advised. "I want you to take this with you. I really want you to come back to him in one piece." Max nodded. Going on his way, looking for the others.

Elsewhere...

Nero got up out of the snow with a cold body. He walked to a hill of snow, turning out to be Clover.

Everyone had a bad night. No sleep was gotten. Wickerbottom pulled Wendy and Webber out of the snow as Clover got up. Everyone was starving and sore. "I'm glad that wind didn't kill us..." Nero said with relief. Wikerbottom shivered. "Yes, I was worried that something bad was going to happen. I still can't shake that feeling that something had... I just hope I am right."

Nero walked over to some berries with a cloth. He picking them up. "Everyone! Everyone, dig in!" Nero beamed with surprise. "I hope you all like berries. I know I don't." The shadow looked down at them with flat ears of disappointment. Wickerbottom gave a smirk. "Don't worry Nero, I'm sure we will find better food.

As they ate, Clover could hear something coming. It was coming fast. Looking up to see what it was, the deerclops turned his head to the side. Surveying as best as he could. It was still too far to really see. He walked over to get a better look.

Right then and there, he bleated out. Knowing who it was now.

Making the others jump, Clover opened his arms to hug a man in a plaid blanket.

"Maxwell!" Wendy squealed. She ran up to him, hugging Maxwell tight. The tall man gently rasped. "It's alright... Yes, it me. I'm alright." He picked her up in his arms. Wendy tilted her head. "Where is Mr. Wilson?" "I had to take him to my kingdom. He was badly hurt."

Clover cried at the sound of that. His daddy was hurt? "I know, Clover... I'm taking you all to my kingdom but it's going to take a long way to get there, alright?" Maxwell looked at the group. They nodded with concern. They all started to walk, following Maxwell... The Demon king.

(Now that Maxwell had found them, taking them to their new home... While Wilson being taken by Charlie herself, will they make it to their new place or will they run into more danger? Find out next time in the Maxwell & Wilson romance: King of Winter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok all edited ^^ now on to page 13


	13. King of winter a Demon's plan

Running in the snow, Maxwell was determined to get back to his beloved Wilson.

"Hold on... I'm coming, Wilson. Just hold on." Maxwell muttered to himself as Clover and Nero ran along beside him in the snow. Kicking up behind them.

"Maxwell!", Wickerbottom called out as she sat from Nero's back. "Where is this kingdom?" "Don't worry, I'll let you know when we start getting there. So don't worry, alright?!" The king roared in a frenzied tone back to her. He looked back ahead. Trying not to hit into rocks.

Wilson laid on the sled, not really moving as to keep himself from falling off. He was watching for Charlie as the trees were getting dark around him. Knowing that the dark kingdom was ahead. "W... Water... Please-" Wilson rasped out to her. Making Charlie halt. 

She put the rope down. Placing her hands in the water. Bringing the puddle-length water to Wilson's mouth. He tried to sip at the best of his ability. Charlie smiled to her relief, petting his head. Seeing this very man that used to hate Maxwell growing a soft spot for him. Even to the point of loving the magician. 

Wilson held his hand up. Placing it softly to her cheek. "You're... You're not a monster. Just misunderstood-" Wilson drifted off to sleep.

Charlie could hear hounds barking louder and louder. Grabbing the rope, she pulled him along faster Worried that the hounds would tear him apart.

Maxwell heard the barking off in the distance. "Hounds!? Are you kidding me?" Maxwell gawked in horror, pausing his trek with Nero and Clover. They turned around to see the ice hounds. The pack followed by the New king of the hounds. "Hm... I see the hounds got a new king." Maxwell muttered in thought. 

Ready for the hound attack, Maxwell pulled out his dark sword. Blade aiming at the fiends. 

Charlie had arrived at the dark kingdom. Pulling Wilson along. She picked the man up from the sled, bringing him in as Maxwell wished. The door closed behind them as she walked deeper inside.

Walking out of the shadows, the hound king wanted revenge for the death of his father. The blond girl, Wendy, looked up to see the hound staring back venemously. "Uncle..." Wendy quivered to Maxwell. The magician sneered at the beast. Wendy moved closer to her uncle with worry. "That hound, I think I saw it before." Maxwell walked to Wendy, protectively picking her up into his arms. "We will have to keep going or they will lose us on the way.", He whispered to Wendy as they walked.

Slow breaths came from Wilson as he was laid down on a fur rug. He looked up to see Charlie standing over him. Her with dark eyes staring down. Eyes noticing the demon inside of Wilson getting stronger.

Walking over to the fire, her hand held black powder. She started to sing the demon's lullaby. wilson roughly turned to look at her with a dazed in his eyes. He took notice of Charlie throwing the black powder into the dark red fire. A chain reaction causing it to have a purple glow. A mist of smoke filled the air. 

"Take a deep breath." Charlie instructed. Wilson was uncertain due to most types of smoke making him somewhat sick. Yet Charlie ensured him that he was going to be fine. Despite that, he took in a deep breath of the foul odor, feeling his lungs getting hurt. 

The song was going louder and it's tune started to twist. His breathing started to settle with the ritual.

On the other side, Maxwell stopped. Looking up at the sky. He could hear charlie. Humming curiously. "The hounds finally stopped. They're no longer following us." He put Wendy down. "I will make the fire." He knocked a tree over, picking up the wood.

Clover laid down in the snow, letting Wickerbottom and Webber get on his back for warmth. Webber looked at Wicker. "Can you read me a bedtime story, grandma?" Wicker smiled with a nod, starting to read.

The fire lit the night.

Maxwell laid his head down for the night. Trying at least to get some sleep yet Wilson was the only one on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about the man. "What if he Didn't make it? What if Charlie did something-" He tried to suppress his growls. "No. She wouldn't do it. I know her... She won't-" As he interrupted himself, Maxwell saw Charlie in front of him. Lips clenching as he didn't want to wake Wendy.

"Charlie... How are you?" he asked before kissing her hand. She politely smiled, patted his head. "I'm good, Maxy. It's good to see you again without wanting to rip you apart." She whispered with a frown. Maxwell's jaw dropped. "Charlie, what's going on?" 

She gawked at him with a puzzled look. "What's with THEM? Why are they doing this to us-", but before he could say anything more, she was gone. The magician slumped. "Was it something I said...? Charlie?" He looked down seeing a note telling him that she was about to lose herself. Having that she had to leave.

Maxwell Laid back down with Wendy in his arms. Waiting for the dawn to arrive.

Morning did not come.

Everything was still in darkness. Maxwell knew he was heading in the right place. "Everyone wake. We are almost there. Just a little longer and we will reach the gates to my kingdom."

Wilson woke up. Starting to walk around and rubbing his red eyes. "How long have I been asleep...?" He looked down at his now shadow hands. "Well, I guess this is my life now." Wilson shrugged, taking a glass. He filled it up with water, taking a drink.

Wilson opened his wings and flapped them slightly. "Okay, this is going to take some time getting used to- Oh Maxwell, where are you...."

"I'm right here, pal."

Wilson heard, looked around in shock. He didn't see the magician. "Where are you, Maxwell?!"   
"I'm in your head Pal."  
"Are you alright?" Wilson asked drastically.   
"I'm fine, thanks, but please. Come and get me. I don't like being on my own."

After that, there was no more talking between them. Maxwell got to his feet. Starting to walk along. Barking orders in his demon form. "Hey everyone, we got to get moving! The snow isn't letting up. We have to keep moving or we will freeze out here! Let's go! I know it's still a long way but we are almost there!"

Everyone started to move. Wendy groaned. "But it's still night time, uncle. Don't we need to wait til morning?" "No. There is no morning where we are going. Just night." Maxwell explained as he walked torward the Kingdom.

"It's not too far now..."

Maxwell could feel himself getting stronger with his demon powers. Each step he took he became more demonic looking. Wendy stared at him with a bit of fear. Unsure if Maxwell would turn on them.

Maxwell looked at her. Giving her a cheesy smile, ensuring her that everything was going to be okay. Wendy smiled with relief.

Opening his wings, Maxwell took off. Knowing that flying would get him there faster. Nero and Clover were fast, so they could keep up with him.

"There's the gates!" Maxwell exclaimed up ahead. Nero looked up to see shadow hands open the gates. Nero did a double take. "Well, I guess they're just going to let us in?!"

Maxwell flew ahead and into the kingdom. "Wilson?!" Wilson could hear his name. Maxwell flew down to him, jumping into Wilson's arms. kissing him. Wilson parted. "it's you... You found me!" Wilson said with joy.

Maxwell gazed at him. "Are you alright?" "Yes, I'm good." Wilson nodded. "How about you? Where are the others?" "No need to worry, they're not too far behind."

Knowing Them staying here wasn't a good idea. 

"Look, we have to leave as soon as we see them, alright?" Maxwell curled Wilson's chin with a finger. Wilson stared with concern. "Um... Okay." Wilson followed him to the others.

They returned to see happy faces. Wendy ran up to Wilson, giving him a big hug. "Are you okay, Mr. Wilson?" Wilson patted her on the head and nodded.

Maxwell then remembered that her camp was destroyed by the storm. "well, welcome to our new home" The magician announced while walking to the big doors. 

"Wait, wait, wait! You said we needed to leave!," Wilson stammered in confusion. Maxwell grinned weakly. "Well... Pal. A storm kind of blew it over." 

Wilson gave a somewhat disappointed pout. Cheeks puffing.  
Maxwell walked over and gave Wilson a peck on the puffed cheek. Wilson blushed and playfully pushed him away. "Maxy! Stop that! The kids are watching..." Maxwell let out a playful moan. "Alright, everyone. Let's try to think of a plan to- you know- live," 

Maxwell paced back and forth. Tapping his head as a way to think. Wilson interrupted. "Maxwell, what about THEM?!" Wilson did not forget what the shadows did to him and his friends.

"I don't know, pal... I'm at a loss. We have to do something to stay safe." Maxwell sighed. Wilson huffed hard. "Well, we have to think of something! We can't let THEM ruin our lives!" He rushed off in frustration.

"Mr. Wilson..." Wendy pleaded. "One, We lost the camp. Two, the shadows are trying to kill us. Three: we have no food, no water, and we are bonded! Unless we get the stuff now... There is no sun what so ever." 

Wilson sighed. "She is right. Maxwell, how are we going to hunt if there is no light? I mean, we can't kill with a torch. The flame will go out." 

Clover walked over to a soft part of the grass to lay down. Wicker approached the deerclops. "Feeling sleepy, dear? How old is this sweet beast?" She asked the scientist. Wilson looked at her. "He's not very old at all. He's still a baby."

Wicker lifted her glasses "A baby?" She studied the small beast. "To think that the mother would just up and leave her baby..." 

Wilson looked guilty. "I ended up killing her... but it was for a good reason." "Wilson was chopping wood to get the small fire going as it was going out fast" Wendy added with Wilson interjecting. "She was trying to kill me and Wendy so I had to do it. By the time she was dead, a small baby popped out." Wilson pointed to Clover who was trying the grass he sat on.

"So now you know why I have a deerclops " Wilson explained while laying the grass down for sweet Clover to eat. He still felt bad about killing the deerclops's mother. "So I will be like his father now," he said sitting down. Throwing some wood in the fire. Wickerbottom patted his back. "I'm sure if you had any other way, you would have done it" She was more than certain that he would have spared him if he knew. 

"So, what about everyone here?" Wickerbottom asked him. Wilson counted by hand. "Well, I know that there's Maxwell. Wigfrid. Wendy. Webber. Wolfgang. and now you. Maxwell... Well, he is the king of this world. He can be a real ass but-" Wilson interrupted himself, thinking it wouldn't be a good idea to say that he was in love with the man due to them thinking it wasn't the right time. "He's a nice guy when you get to know him. He's been through a lot in life like me."

Wickerbottom studied him. "Do you like him?" Wilson stammered, lost for words. He tried to change the topic before hearing something coming from the dark forest.

"WwwWwhat Wha- What was that, tiny man?" Wolfgang asked timidly as he held a spear. It had sounded like a deathly scream from a monster.

Maxwell came running toward the group. "RUN!" He yellled as a large shadow had come back. Wilson was horrified seeing this monster again. Memories flooding in of how it almost killed them with rocks. "SHIT!" he exclaimed. Nero ran past Maxwell and wilson, getting to the shadow that was disobeying what the watcher had said. Jumping on the back of this shadow. 

Everyone had ran to safety.

Maxwell pulled out his dark sword. This time he was going to cut it into pieces. "This better be the last time I see you, Motherfucker!" He snapped in triumph.

(Will Maxwell take down this demon or will they face off for eternity?

Find out next time in MaxwellXWilson: king of Winter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it had been so long that i have updated the story a lot had happened and well lets just say i had to get everything back from what happened


End file.
